Fly Cooper
by Midna-Phobia
Summary: A new generation of thief- and she doesn't have a clue. Join Fly as she discovers what she really is and challenges everything she once knew. My first fic- be nice. R
1. Chapter 1 The Master Thief

Fly Cooper

**Fly Cooper**

**The Legacy of Thieves** Chapter 1 The Master Thief

Fifteen years ago my father lost his memory. Fourteen years ago my father married my mother. Thirteen years ago I was born. Present day I'm breaking and entering on a life or death mission and I need all of my concentration to make sure I don't get caught-

"Were HAVE YOU BEEN? You were supposed to be home four hours ago! It's two in the morning!" That lasted.

"Just out, it's not like anything happened." That's me, Fly Cooper. I know what you're thinking, don't start. I can't choose what my parents name me; guess they thought it would be cute to make my name rhyme with my dad's.

"I was worried sick! You could have been kidnapped, you could have died!" My mother. That's my mum, shouting at the top of her lungs, now going purple in the face, and probably waking the inhabitants of our street. Carmelita Cooper- still and inspector at Interpol after all these years.

"Carmelita, maybe you should calm down and we'll talk about this in the morning." Those clam, soothing words had been muttered by my dad, Sly Cooper. Constable and my mum's partner on the force and all without a memory from over fifteen years ago, two years before I had been born. "Fly maybe you should go to your room."

I nodded and left the room, but only putting enough distance between me and them so that they couldn't see me. I could still hear everything they said. My parents don't talk about my dad's accident much. I know they were out on the field and my dad threw himself in front of my mum to save her and lost his memory but that's all they ever tell me.

"Carm, we've talked about this." Sly began sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I know! I know." Carmelita started out angry but calmed herself down in just those few words. "I just get so worried about her."

"I do too, but shouting isn't the way to get through to her." I scoffed again, I hadn't heard this a million times before.

"She has no discipline, no respect, and she doesn't know how to protect herself if she needs it. Won't you please consider what we talked about earlier?" She asked him.

I was intrigued now; they must have talked about me while I was 'out'. There was no way I could walk away now.

"I don't think military school is right for her Carmelita. She's just trying to have a life. She was probably out with her friends."

"Fly doesn't have any friends!" It was difficult to imagine the exact looks on each of my parents' faces but I think I got the basic idea. Mum would be upset and angry; dad would be showing no emotion whatsoever. "She's never had friends, the other kids don't like her."

I left the conversation after that, I didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation to know how it ended _this_ time. It's not like this conversation hasn't happened before, I knew how it would end.

Mum would say "It's not miliary school, its police school."

Dad would say "It doesn't matter; it wouldn't do her any good."

Mum would argue "It would make me feel better."

Dad would tell her "This isn't your life it's Fly's."

Mum would get angry and say "I brought her into this world and I should have a say in how she's brought up."

The conversation would usually end after that, usually with doors slamming and my parents not talking to each other the next morning. Life goes on.

If they knew what I got up to while I was out though, things might be a different story. I don't know how I ended up this way, with both my parents being cops, but I love the nightlife. Mainly I love the way the darkness hides me when I make my getaway. I am a thief, a very small time thief but a thief none the less. I guess it started out with all the stories my parents told me as a kid. All my dad's stories anyway. He always told me about 'The Master Thief' who never had a name. He got to travel all over the world, doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with his gang- again unnamed. One night, around a year ago after a particularly exciting story about the biggest heist The Master Thief had ever pulled off. Where he had to fight off this crazed guy called Doctor M who used to work with the thief's father I snuck out of my room late at night and broke into the local store.

It had been difficult but I had managed not to get caught, barely. It was addictive and every few nights after that I would sneak out and hit another place. All small but good for getting me off my feet. I learnt some valuable skills, all self-taught, along the way. Now, a year later, I can walk along tightropes, climb poles, land on pointed objects, crawl through most tight spaces and leap across roves. It all seemed so natural at the time, like I was meant to do this kind of stuff.

But the small jobs are becoming boring, too easy. So I'm planning something big. Something that can make or break me in only a few days. That's why I've been getting caught so much; I've been sneaking out _every_ night rather than every third to get in as much practice as I could for the big job. In three days the museum of natural history will be getting in a shipment of priceless Egyptian treasures. I don't need them, but this will test my skills more than anything I've attempted before, and my mother always says I need to try and better myself.

That's why I don't have friends, I don't need them. A thief doesn't have friends. The Master Thief did, but he's just a story, a figment of my father's imagination. It's too risky for a real thief to have friends. Mind you a real thief doesn't get caught either, I may need to work on that.

There was a sudden knock on my door and my thoughts were interrupted. I don't know why parents even bother knocking on your door; they just let themselves in anyway. I wasn't the least bit surprised when my dad walked in.

"Hey kid, how's it going." I shrugged dismissively. "You gonna tell me what you were doing out at two in the morning?" I shook my head. "Right… you don't like making this easy for me do you?"

"Mum treats me like a baby, I'm thirteen and I can't even go out to parties or anything." I complained.

"That might make a more persuading argument if you actually were invited to parties."

"I might get invited to more parties if I were allowed out more."

My dad shook his head. "We're more alike than you realise you know?" He told me.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well…" he paused for a second, he does that a lot when we have these little talks. "I don't really like making friends either."

"Was The Master Thief good friends with his gang? Or did he just use them to get what he wanted?" I asked.

"No, The Master Thief was very good friends with his gang, they were like his family, because he didn't have any."

"Because they were killed when he was a child by a gang of ruthless killers right?" I continued excitedly.

"Right…" He said softly staring into space as if he were remembering something. "Get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow."

"Dad?" I asked as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"If The Master Thief and his gang had a name what would it be?"

He sighed. "Use your imagination."

"Fly." I said once he had left and I was about to go to sleep. "The Master Thief's name is Fly."

**Okay, it's not the most exciting first chapter, but all the cool thief stuff is coming I promise. Now I don't like wasting my time so unless I get a few reviews I won't put anything new up. Sorry. R&R**

2


	2. Chapter 2 The Heist

Fly Cooper

Chapter 2 The Heist

My body slammed up against the brick wall and all breath left my body. I pressed myself harder against the surface, praying that I wouldn't be seen. My chest barely moved as I heard the heavy footsteps pass by my position. This had been an absolute disaster from the moment I had crossed the high courtyard wall. I had landed awkwardly, twisting my ankle and knocking over a potted plant. A guard had come running- one of the dozen I had seen in my brief period of falling. He was gone now, complaining about how he had to work so late as he walked past me.

Next problem, I had no idea where I was, how I was going to get inside, or where the Egyptian treasures were. I cursed softly under my breath. Next time I would be more prepared, I haven't even _been_ to the exhibit. I should have looked over some blueprints of the museum layout… except I don't have any… I should have attained some then. I had been so excited about my first real job I hadn't prepared; I hadn't done anything that would help me now when I needed it.

Looks like I'll have to go on my gut and my instincts on this one. _I'm doomed_. I poked my head around the corner to scan the area. It was dark but I could see perfectly, a talent I have never really used until recent times. The courtyard had a pretty garden on the far side, good cover but nothing that will help me get inside. There were some trees that littered the space between here and the wall but none of them were tall enough or close enough to help me. Another guard approached. _Why are there so many of them? Are there always this many? Or are they expecting someone?_ At first I planned to just hang out in my hiding spot, but another was close on his tail, following the wall and all the dark hiding spots. _Crap!_

There was no other way around it; I would have to go for the trees, that was the only way. I pushed myself hard off the wall and ran in an awkward limping fashion towards the closest one. _Forget the pain, just remember what will happen if they catch you._ I'm not entirely sure but I'm pretty sure mild pain from a twisted ankle is a lot better than death.

I reached the base and looked up. It wasn't a great distance; under regular circumstance I would be able to make it easy. Under stressed conditions I would have been able to make it. Under these conditions… well it'll be a new experience for me too. I jumped, straight up and… time froze. I was suspended in the air for I don't know how long and the lowest branch seemed an eternity away. The guard's torch light came closer and closer while I seemed to not move at all. Normally I would have made that jump; this time… well… it was close.

I latched on to the branch as it appeared out of nowhere and clung there for a millisecond before pulling myself up and into a crouching position on top of it. The light brushed across the tree bass and went away just as quickly.

My breath was coming in short sharp gasps; I don't think I have taken a full breath since reaching the top of that wall. Sweat was wetting my coat and the slight night breeze was making it cold. My brow furrowed as I scanned the upper branches of the tree and the surrounding foliage. I leapt up to a higher branch, then another until I felt the wood bend under my slight weight. There was another tree closer to the building, but also shorter. I crouched down and leapt across to the tree. Pain flared in my leg and I gasped involuntarily as I landed nimbly on the uppermost branches.

I had two options from here, I could a) climb around all of the levels or the museum and pray that they had an unlocked window somewhere. OR b) I could climb straight up to the roof, ignoring the pain, and pray they had some kind of ventilation shaft. If I got lucky with the windows I could save myself a lot of time. _However_ if there aren't any open windows at all, which they are most probably not, I could be wasting just that much more time.

If I opted for the roof option I could endure a brief time period of intense pain but there will likely be a shaft up there, therefore possibly saving me time and pain.

The less risky option seemed more appealing to me right now so l climbed up as high as I could and leapt for the closest window ledge. _Stupid ankle!_ Normally I could have made that jump, this time I'd have to be content with 'missed it by that much'. I was now clinging to the ledge desperately but I managed to pull myself up onto it without much drama. I slid around the sill and found a drainage pipe that appeared to go to the roof.

I was there and inside the museum before any more disasters could occur. My feet touched the soft carpet soundlessly, however not painlessly. Now it was simply a matter of wandering around aimlessly until I find the right room.

On the plus side I managed to get all the way down one whole hallway before I ran into a guard. I ducked under a low-lying table lined along the wall and he walked right past me. Maybe I should suggest to the museum to have mandatory tests on eyesight and observation. Half of these guards _have_ to be blind to some degree if I can hide under a table or plant holder and they can walk by without noticing me.

Somewhere around twenty minutes later I finally looked like I was headed in the right way. The 'Egyptian exhibit this way' signs were a bit of a help. I rounded a corner and finally found what I was looking for.

The 'treasures' were really just a bunch of jewellery and fancy boxes, but then again actually obtaining them was not really my purpose here. Proving I could was. I walked closer to the display. The jewels sparkled in the dim light and the glass case reflected any light it could. It's a good thing this museum is not that rich, if there had been lasers, which I have had no experience with, I would be doomed… again.

My gloved hand brushed lightly against the glass, no alarm went off. No alarm I could hear anyway. My hands moulded around the sides of the glass when my sharp ears twitched involuntarily. _Damn_. I was so close! Someone was approaching, guards most likely. Better leave the jewels for now; I won't be able to make any kind of getaway in my condition.

There was a large strong looking ceiling fixture overhead, seemed like the best place to hide while I waited. I leapt up and had to pull myself properly on top of it. Never try to attempt a heist with an injured ankle. The guard, or guards as they appeared to be, turned into the room. Maybe there had been some kind of silent alarm.

"This is it! This is the place." The smaller of them said.

There was a big difference between the smaller one and the bigger one. The larger guy was huge, taller than my dad and twice as wide, a hippo I think. The smaller guard was a turtle… in a wheelchair? Okay, nothing wrong with a night guard in a wheelchair. As they approached I listened carefully to their conversation. Suspicion started growing as I listened more and more.

"So there are no alarms?" The hippo asked. They stopped a metre or so from the case.

"No, this place is pretty poor. No alarms. That's why there are so many guards." The turtle responded.

"Great. Let's just get in get the stuff and get out." The hippo said.

From what I could see the turtle nodded and took a few rolls towards the case. So they're thieves. Trying to steal _my_ treasure! I leapt down from the fixture before I fully comprehended what I was doing and landed, wincing in front of him.

"Not so fast turtle." I stood up as straight as I could and crossed my arms, trying to look intimidating. Which, with the hippo around, was very difficult.

"Sly?" The turtle asked in amazement and disbelief. "Sly Cooper?"

**Okay, I actually looked this up and raccoons DO sweat- only out of their hands and feet so I'm not entirely accurate- but they do sweat, and pant, but mainly they like to wash themselves in rivers and such. R&R**

2


	3. Chapter 3 No Way!

Fly Cooper

Chapter 3 No Way!

"Sly?" The hippo echoed almost at the same time. "Is that really you?"

He began to approach me, holding his arms out in front of him. I retreated one step and he stopped. "Sly's my dad." I told him my back now to the glass case. "What's it matter to you? Are you one of the guys he's after or something?"

"Ha! No way! Sly would never-" The hippo began but his smaller friend quickly cut him off.

"Did your father teach you how to get here?" He asked seriously. _Are we talking about the same raccoon here or what?_

I scoffed rolling my eyes. "My dad? Yeah right. I don't know what world you guys are living in but in my world Sly Cooper is a _constable_ at _Interpol_. i.e. a cop. Meaning he _doesn't_ teach his daughter how to be a thief." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight taking some of the tension off my hurt foot but it made it obvious I was hurt.

"Interesting," the turtle muttered, I'm sure he hadn't intended for me to hear that. "You're injured." _Thank you captain obvious._ "You should come with us."

_What? No way! These guys have mental problems. They must think I'm stupid or something._

"You're hurt." The turtle stated again. "I'd imagine you would rather not have to try to explain that to your parents. Along with why you were out at such an hour of the night _and_ why you're carrying a backpack full of stolen museum property."

I think that was the point I actually started to consider his proposition, the threat of my parents was the biggest incentive but the fact that these two could help me out with little injury was appealing as well.

"You can escape with us and spend the night at our safe house. Once you fell up to it we'll drive you home."

My eyes narrowed. Two options again, a) go with two complete strangers and hope they don't turn out to be kidnappers or something. OR b) try to escape myself, injured and still with no real idea of where to go. Both not appealing and both _big_ risks but… I could always just escape with them and make a run for it. Even injured I could outrun a guy in a wheelchair and the hippo is defiantly not in the best physical condition. I like option c.

Finally I nodded. "I'll go with you."

They looked at each other, pleased with my decision. My stomach knotted with anxiety.

"Firstly," the turtle said indicating to the jewellery case at my back. "Would you mind doing the honours?"

My brow rose with suspicion. "And you're absolutely sure there are no alarms?" He nodded.

My eyes narrowed and my ears flattened as my gloved hands gently wrapped around the glass case… again. I lifted it and… nothing. No alarm and I let out a sigh of relief. I placed the glass gently on the ground and lifted the first necklace off the display with somewhat less care.

Little sooner had the treasure left the pedestal that red alarm lights began to flash and sirens started going off. I looked at the entrance and a heavy door slammed shut blocking the only entrance.

"I thought you said there were no alarms?" I shouted above the noise stuffing the remainder of the display into my backpack.

The turtle and the hippo ran over to the door and the hippo bent down to try to lift the door up. After a few seconds of struggling he gave up.

"Sorry Bentley, I can't lift this thing." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, it must be electronically clamped down. I can just hack through it and-" I think he just discovered that it's a card-swipe lock, a fact I clued on to upon entering the room. Inhackable. "Oh no, I don't have anything to deal with this I-"

"Move," I said gently rolling him out of the way. "You, hippo." I said pointing to him. "Get rid of the outer box for me." He looked at 'Bentley' as he had called him and ripped the box off without any effort whatsoever.

Okay… simple enough layout. From my now extremely heavy bag I pulled out a pair of wire cutters. This too was a self taught skill used when I needed to disable security cameras or electronic locks. I pulled out three wires, two green, and one blue, after some minimal rearranging the door started to lift. Then stopped. It was about sixty centimetres (twenty four inches) lifted. I could fit under that, I could run now and leave these two to take all the blame…

"You can lift it up now." I shouted above the still wailing alarms. "The electronic lock is disabled, go ahead."

The hippo lifted the door easily now and I followed them out into the hallway. There were guards everywhere, coming from both direction and shooting at us. Flashlight beams danced across the walls, ceiling and floor and the hippo just charged completely through them all.

I think outrunning these two once I got outside is out of the question. I was struggling to keep up with the two of them in these hallways and they had to stop constantly to 'deal with' the guards.

My leg was on fire practically. Every step caused me close to agonising pain but I ignored it and kept running. Bentley and 'the hippo who still does not have a name' seemed to know what they were doing and before I knew it we were in the garden again. They were heading for the front gate; this would be one of the best chances I had to run away. But I didn't.

I was offered a brief rest as the hippo preceded to destroy the lock on the gate and practically rip it off its hinges.

"We're almost there." Bentley told me; don't ask me how a guy in a wheelchair could move so fast. "How are you holding up?"

"Aside from the excruciating pain in my leg? Good." I shouted back.

That was a mistake. Turns out I'm not a good at multitasking, my mouth and my feet can't move at the same time without tripping me up. I feel onto the hard tar road which sent more pain flaring up my knee. An uncoordinated thief. I'll have to work on that too.

The hippo was there in a second and carrying me in his arms. I squirmed uncomfortably but I don't think he noticed or care.

"Put me down!" I protested finally, it's not that I wasn't enjoying the rest but this was degrading.

He didn't comply and finally I gave up. After only a few minutes he set me back on my feet. I was about to run but neither of them were so I didn't. We were stopped at a van, which the hippo and Bentley proceeded to get into.

Decision time. Get in the van or run for it? Run for it was eliminated as a decision when I took one step and my leg buckled out from underneath me. The hippo picked me up again and gently placed me inside the back of the van. The doors closed and it sped away from the still wailing museum.

I glared suspiciously at Bentley sitting in the front as I tried not be thrown around in the back. This is either going to end really bad or… I can't see how on earth it's going to end well at all. We drove for hours and every minute I felt my consciousness slipping further and further away. The pain, combined with the hour of the morning and the lack of sleep were starting to take toll.

I yawned loudly and finally unconscious, rather than sleep, claimed me.

**Note: that is not how card swipes actually work. I tried looking up how to rig one but I couldn't find anything to do with the wires. So I made up how to do it. And 'Inhackable' is not a word. If you're hooked on this story, or you love thieves and assassins check out my other story "Metamorph"- rated M for violence.**

2


	4. Chapter 4 Yes Or No

Fly Cooper

Chapter 4 Yes Or No

A sudden burst of noise woke me from my moderately comfortable unconsciousness. My eyes flashed open and I almost over balanced and fell off the couch I had never seen before. There was a light blanket placed over me and I rubbed my head gingerly and my attention finally focused on the source of the noise. Someone had turned the TV on.

"And in breaking news daughter of renowned Interpol officers Inspector Carmelita and Constable Sly Cooper is missing!" It was the morning news. There was some reporter and videos of my mum and dad playing in the background.

"The thirteen year old Fly Cooper was reported missing by her parents early this morning when she didn't return home last night. As yet it is unknown whether this is a kidnapping or a runaway."

A picture of me appeared on the small screen. I hated that picture. "A reward will be given to anyone who has any information that leads to her whereabouts."

Suddenly something lightly brushed my shoulder. I looked just as more crumbs fell onto my body. I glanced up to see the hippo from last night eating chips just as more fell on my face. I shouted out in surprise and fell off the couch finally. Entangled with the blanket I struggled for a while until finally my head emerged and I got a proper look at him for the first time.

"Hey! I know you!" I said suddenly realising I actually did. "You're Murray, you're 'The Murray' the stock-van driver!"

'The Murray' gulped the mouthful of chips he had been crunching and looked at me. "You watch that hu?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah dude you rock! My dad and I watch you _all_ the time." I said getting back up. My knee collapsed from under me again and I had to climb back onto the couch.

"Sly watches me race? That's awesome." Murray said smiling at me.

"So how do you know my dad?" I asked innocently. As far as I knew my father didn't know any famous race van drovers.

"Aww, well-"

"-Murray." Bentley said rolling into the room and cutting off my explanation, I frowned.

There was a girl with him, she was tall and dressed a pair of overalls with a red bandanna on her head.

"So you're Sly's little girl hu?" She said coming and sitting beside me. I moved to make room for her but pain reminded me not to try to get up. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. My name's Penelope How are you feeling this morning?"

"My leg hurts." I said scotching over slightly.

"It's hard to tell without proper medical equipment but I'm fairly sure you've broken your knee. I had to look at it while you were sleeping and it was difficult to be sure. But I'm fairly certain." Bentley told me.

"Right… and you all are?" I knew names but as to what they did, besides stealing I had no clue.

"In good time. There are just a few things I need to know first." Bentley said again, deflecting my question entirely.

I doubted they were kidnappers but there was something they were keeping from me. "Let's take turns. You can even go first but I want my questions answered too."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Has your father ever told you about remembering anything from before his accident?" A random question or a very calculated one. My brow furrowed.

"No." I answered simply. "My dad doesn't remember anything from before his accident. I don't even know that much about it, my parents don't like to talk about it that much. My turn. How do you know my dad?"

"We're old friends." Bentley said simply. I waited for him to say more. He didn't. Then I waited for him to ask his next question. He didn't. "Okay, thank you. That's all."

"What! That's no fair! There is so much more I want to ask. There's so much more you can tell me!" I protested.

"In a minute." Bentley said turning and rolling out of the room. Penelope quickly got up and followed him and, after minor silent prompting Murray followed too.

I was forced to remain where I was on account of my leg but I could hear what they were saying.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Penelope asked in a quiet voice.

"It is a dilemma. She has a right to know certainly but it appears to be in the interest of Sly for her not to know." Bentley replied in the same hushed tone.

"I think we should tell her." Murray said enthusiastically in a loud voice.

"I know we _should_ tell her but it is clearly in Sly's wishes that we-"

"I can hear every word you're saying you know?" I shouted finally ending their conference.

"She is so much like her dad." Bentley muttered rolling back into the room followed by his two friends.

I sat where I was, crossed my arms and put my good leg over my bad. Pain instantly ran up my leg again and I put them both back to their previous position.

"So what's the big secret?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"It's extremely complicated…" Bentley began slowly.

"You seem like a smart guy. I'm sure you can make it make sense."

"Your father… never lost his memory. He faked his amnesia. Before that he was a master thief and you're the next in line." It seemed almost painful for him to tell me this, each word was forced and difficult for him to get out.

I sat there for a minute. Then two. Then five. All three of the thieves waited patiently for my response. A snicker broke through my calm defence and before I knew it I was howling with laughter.

"That's a good one. That's a real good one." I gasped after my laughing fit.

The three other people in the room gave each other awkward glances.

**This is a shorter chapter than usual but I thought I had a good ending for the chapter here. Next one coming soon. I must admit that until 'ZOMG' reviewed my story there was no doubt in my mind that Bentley and Murray would tell Fly about her dad. But then he/she planted that small seed of doubt in my mind and I spent hours wondering if they should tell her or not. Also it never occurred to me to have Fly meet the other members of the Cooper gang. But now she most probably will. See, your reviews are acknowledged and valued. Get your opinion out there and help me make this thing better! READ AND REVIEW- IT MAKES A DIFFERENCE!!!**

2


	5. Chapter 5 The Legacy Of Thieves

Fly Cooper

Chapter 5 The Legacy Of Thieves

**I apologise for the wait but I had assignments and homework I had to do. Year 11 sucks. And then I found this awesome story which I just had to read. Sorry to all my readers for the wait.**

"Are you quite done?" Bentley asked finally.

"Um… wait… wait… yes." I confirmed looking at him square in the eyes.

He glared at me worriedly and my eyes narrowed in response. It wasn't a tense moment but there were allegations flying back and forth between us just from the looks we were giving each other.

"_This is serious. How could you possibly think we would lie about something like this?_" He asked without the need for words.

"_I barely know you. And hardly twelve hours after you come into my life you challenge everything I know. What would you do? If I ran around believing everything every stranger told me-_" I challenged my eyebrows almost touching in the middle of my face.

Bentley's eyes changed at that. His face had almost completely changed. Before it had the look of suspicion and outrage. Now it was calm, collected and almost compassionate.

"If I show you proof that what I am saying is true will you listen to me?" He said out loud suddenly. It caught me off guard and I took more time than I should have to respond.

"I don't see why not." I agreed slowly. Everything felt slow to me now. "If you can prove it to me."

Bentley rolled out of the room. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow him or not. I wasn't going to in any case. My leg hurt too much for me to even consider following him. So I sat there- on an old uncomfortable couch, in a room that was too small, with two people I only knew on a first name basis- waiting for a turtle to come back with something that will somehow prove to me that my dad was once a master thief.

I didn't have to wait long, in only took him a few minutes to return with five items. A cane, an old and unimpressive looking book, a red pouch, a set of clothes, and a blue card that kind of looked like a raccoon's head; which he dumped unceremoniously in my lap.

"If this doesn't prove who your father really is then I don't know what will." Bentley said rolling backwards a little.

"What am I supposed to do with all this stuff?" I asked giving him a bewildered look.

The book I can understand, it's a book you read it. The clothes were similar I guess, you wear them, same as the pouch right? It goes around your leg by the look of it. But the card and the cane? What did he expect me to do with those?

"You can do whatever you want with them. They're yours by right. The book I suggest you read. The other stuff was your father's.

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head, then shrugged and opened the book.

*

It was two days later and I finally closed the Thievius Raccoonus. Perhaps one of the only books I've ever read cover to cover. After the first chapter Bentley had made me read I had been convinced that he had been telling the truth and I had apologised.

My parents were becoming more and more worried. There wasn't a news segment that didn't have them on it. And the reward for information about me was going up. I would have to go back- soon. Before they got the army or something involved or started going door to door.

As soon as I came up with a decent excuse I would go back. Seemed easy enough, all I had to do was figure out how I ended up with a broken knee, where I had been for two days, and then take my life time grounding sentence in peace.

Bentley, Murray and Penelope were actually alright once you got to know them. They told me all these great adventures about my dad and mostly they told me about his accident. They hadn't been there but they told me about all the adventures that lead up to that and who was responsible for it all.

If Dr. M. Hadn't been so obsessed I might have turned out as a thief. More likely I wouldn't exist but I might have had a chance at being a thief, taught by my dad. If my grandpa hadn't had such bad taste in partners… No, it wasn't their faults. They can't control what Dr. M did.

They were all very accommodating for me and the food wasn't even that bad. Not as good as my mum's but still good. Murray must love it anyway, he hardly ever stopped eating.

He seemed to like playing video games with me, but it was a shame when he had to leave that night. But he had a race tomorrow, and I was leaving soon anyway.

There was still no master excuse in my mind but I suspected if I left it any longer my mother would take to the streets herself and go on some kind of rampage.

"But what will I do with the thief stuff?" I asked preparing to get into the van. Murray had the only vehicle big enough to get all of us back. "If my dad or mum find it- which I guarantee you they will- my dad will know what I've been doing and my mum will kill me."

"That's why Penelope and I are going to be developing a new safe house, closer your home." Bentley told me. "You can store the stuff there and visit whenever you want." He handed me a small slip of paper with an address written on it.

I quickly stowed the address in my pocket. I tilted my head and smiled. The drive to my house _should_ have taken about three hours. But thanks to Murray's racing nature we did it in little over two. However I wish he could have taken a little more care as I was jostled and bumped, sending pain shooting up my leg. It was dark by the time we arrived anyway, and they parked around the corner of my house.

"Remember, any time you want to come see us, don't hesitate." Penelope said hugging me lightly.

I nodded and gave one last look at the gear my father had once used. How could he have given all this up? For what? For my mum?She's a cop, the vain of a thieves existence. To me it didn't make much sense.

"Here." Murray said handing me a large stick. I gave him a confused look and Bentley answered my silent question.

"It's to help you walk, we can't be seen in public with you. Due to all the high publicity of you disappearance it will be too risky to get caught with you."

I nodded again, smiling sadly. It would be some time before I would come to see them again. My leg was the main factor, it would be too difficult to sneak a trip there in my state. My parents were the other factor, I would be grounded for the rest of my life for making them worry like this.

"Are you sure you don't want us to make sure you get home safe?" Murray asked while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

I nodded shortly. "I'm sure, Bentley's right. Being seen with me right now is not the best idea and I'm pretty sure that a van following me would not paint the best picture either." I told him firmly.

"Oh, okay. As long as you're sure." Murray said uneasily again; I just smiled at him.

Needless to say it was sad watching my friends leave as the van screeched away into the night. Cool after-dark breezes ruffled my clothes and I began to limp towards my home. Ideas were running wild in my head. Ideas about what I was going to tell my parents. Ideas about how they were going to react. Ideas about what cool stuff I could be doing once my knee felt better.

So many ideas that before I knew it I was turning up my driveway and was at my door. I hadn't even noticed the pain as I had walked. There was still no excellent excuse sticking out in my mind, I guess I would just have to go with whatever came to mind when the time came.

I took a deep shuddering sigh, my body shaking as I did so. I reached out slowly towards the door and lightly touched the doorbell,

_Ding Dong!_

**Again I whole heartedly apologise for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and more will be coming soon. Hopefully faster than this one did.**

2


	6. Chapter 6 The Strangest Character

Fly Cooper

Chapter 6 the Strangest Character I've Ever Met

**I wonder if- just from the title- if you can tell who Fly's going to meet this chapter? R&R and tell me if it was that obvious.**

_**The morning after Fly's return**_

"And in breaking news- Fly Cooper has been found! As yet her parents are not prepared to release a statement but it has been discovered that she has sustained an injury. What that injury is and how sever it may or may not be is too being withheld. As yet no one is sure whether the young raccoon disappeared out of her own freewill or not."

The presenter was a tall, underweight peafowl. She only looked mid twenties or something and she was, in a way, stunning. Not naturally beautiful in the least but with the kilos of makeup she had on it made her look presentable.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper are going to be giving a press conference this afternoon where all the details of their daughter's parents will be revealed. Join us at six for our live coverage-"

I sighed and switched the television off. This ought to be good, the whole country knowing how I 'was innocently taking a walk and due to 'poorly maintained pathways', which crumbled beneath my feet, I fell down a bank and broke my knee.' Despite3 what Bentley had thought I had actually broken it rather than just torn some cartilage. Which basically meant that now I didn't need to have surgery but the recovery period of time went up. Ten weeks they predict. I reckon I can do it in eight.

As for my parents well… they had actually been very supporting about the whole incident. Worried at first, and they had come close to suffocating me. But after I had told them my 'story' which had come to me in a brilliant flash of lie genius, they hadn't even punished me.

The news lady had been right about the press conference though. I wouldn't be attending of course. They wanted to, as they put it, 'protect me from the vultures that pass themselves off as news presenters and paparazzi.

*

_**Present day (ten weeks after Fly's return)**_

Firstly I would like to say "I had been right". My physio had dismissed me _three_ weeks ago and I had spent the other three relearning everything I thought I had known about being a thief. Bentley had made me read the Thievius Raccoonus twice over, which took me close to a week, and the other two weeks had been spent doing 'practical'.

I thought I had known all there really was to know about thieving. Apparently not. The difficult thing was learning to do everything again _with_ the addition of a cane. It had started off slow, just tightropes strung a metre off the ground and small poles only as high as street signs. But every few days Bentley would up the difficulty in the 'Hazard Room'. Guards had even added on a few occasions. Those bruises had been hard to explain.

But there had been a reason for all the heavy duty training. There was going to be a party in just a few nights, celebrating a rich aristocrats' purchase of a set of Faberge eggs. It was my job to 'liberate' said eggs from their new home. I'm sure they would be going to a good new home. One where they were better guarded and couldn't be so easily stolen by a thirteen year old.

I was in my room right now. About to go meet Bentley and Penelope, if my dad ever left the room. I took every story he told me in a different light these days and it all had a different meaning than it used to. I still find it hard to believe that he had once been this Master Thief he told me about so often. Hard to think that I would soon be like him. Hard to think that he could just throw it all away.

He closed the door and the lights went out. It was dark and I waited patiently for my eyes to adjust. My window slid open soundlessly and I slipped out just as silently.

If this had been me before the Theveius Raccoonus I would had gone down. Tonight I went towards the roof, climbing up our gutter. I didn't have my cane with me now, it was too risky to bring it anywhere near my parents so it always stayed with Bentley.

As I jumped from roof to roof and ran easily across ropes stung between said buildings my mind wandered absently what Bentley had in store for me tonight. He had said that tomorrow he would have a _special surprise_ for me.

It doesn't take that long to get to the safe house via rooftop, a lot less time than it does by road. And assumptions about who it was bothered me the whole way. By the time I got there I was practically running to find out what this surprise was. I barged through the door without hesitation and found an empty room. This didn't deter me either, I just continued through the safe house. Bentley and Penelope had to be here somewhere. Finally, after several tries I found them. I opened my sixth door and froze.

*

_**Sly's POV**_

Do you think we should tell Fly about Friday?" I asked closing the door to her room with a soft click.

Carmelita shook her head sternly, her hair swishing side to side as she did so. "No. She'll just worry. It'll be better if she just thinks were going out." She said firmly.

I didn't agree with that. Fly wouldn't worry about us. She'd want to come; she'd want to know everything about what we were doing. She'd want to know all the stuff she knew she can't even though she should. Carmelita and I kept our daughter in the dark about a lot of our work, the stuff she would enjoy particularly.

Two days from now we would be attending a party of Sir Monty Worthington. He was having a little get together to celebrate his acquisition of a dozen Faberge eggs and we would be there to make sure no one stole them. I had to laugh at that. I would usually be the kind of person we had to guard those eggs against. Now I was on the other side of the law, you had to love the irony.

But I still think I had chosen the right thing. I loved Carmelita and Fly and nothing was more important to me than that. Being a thief and doing what you wanted all the time was fun but it's not what life is about. In the end I wouldn't have made a difference, now I have something that actually matters to the world. My family.

I put my arms around Carmelita's shoulders and held her there before kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

I felt her blush on my skin and laughed, letting her go gently. She returned my kiss and stood there staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." She said finally.

*

_**Fly's POV**_

Bentley and Penelope were both standing there talking to someone I had never meet. I glared suspiciously at the new arrival. He was standing in partial shadow so I really couldn't see him. He was tall, that was for sure, taller than Penelope anyway and his tail was hanging limp around his feet.

The three of them noticed my inconspicuous entrance and turned.

"Fly," Bentley said rolling forward with Penelope at his side. "I would like you to meet Dimitri."

"So you are the hip Fly dog the turtle man has telling me all about." He said walking towards me. If you could call it walking, it kind of looked like a strut to me.

I nodded but also took a step backwards. I had read about Dimitri but nothing can really prepare you for the real thing. He had an overwhelming feeling about him.

"Fly? Are you okay?" Penelope asked with a worried look on her face as she stepped towards me as well.

I nodded curtly and realised why she was asking. I could practically fee the terrified look on my face. It was nothing against Dimitri, really. Something about him just made me want to run away and be somewhere else. I wonder if he had this effect on everyone he met?

**Okay, writing dialogue for Dimitri is WAY hard. Seriously, I give my kudos to anyone who can pull it off and I say well done to the Sucker Punch people who invented is dialogue**

2


	7. Chapter 7 Second Verse Same As The First

Fly Cooper

Chapter 7 Second Verse, Same As The First

_Whoa!_ There was a split second- no longer than that- as my foot slipped off the rope and my heart stopped.

"Bentley? Are you sure I'm ready to do this?" I asked nervously for the seventy-millionth time.

I was scared, nervous and ever so slightly nauseous. Before- the museum heist- I had been fine, annoyed because nothing was working out for me, but other than that I was fine. This time everything was planned and everything was going according to that plan. Then why was I so dam nervous? It made no sense! I should be overflowing with confidence- but I wasn't.

"_You're doing fine. Just calm down and focus on what you have to do._" He reassured me over the com.

Easy for you to say, you're not the one hanging precariously over a room full of people. The grand ball room had perhaps five hundred or more people in it right now and it didn't look like the line of guests still arriving was thinning out. Dimitri was down there somewhere among it all, he was to serve as a distraction should anything go horribly wrong. Great. Good to know everyone was as over confident with me as I was.

The iguana really wasn't so bad once you got to know him really. A little odd and forever hard to understand but not creepy.

While the ballroom was brightly lit and full of noise and activity the ceiling was quiet dark and ominous. I guess Sir Worthington didn't want the entire town to know he had cobwebs. Something brushed lightly on my shoulder and I shuddered, almost overbalanced again and watched a large spider fall towards the floor. I don't blame him, this ceiling is in a pathetic state. Now it was a waiting game. Wait for Bentley to get his part of the mission over with so I can do mine.

I didn't exactly see Dimitri reach the rendezvous but suddenly the lights went out and I leapt from my waiting point.

My instructions ran through my head one final time as I fell through the air. Get in, get out, don't get caught. Simple. Easy. What could possibly go wrong?

*

_**Bentley's POV**_

"Why do you think she's so nervous?" Penelope asked me looking over my shoulder at the computer screen again.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked rhetorically. She nodded as her eyes darted around the square in front of her. "It must be nerves. She's never had to work with other people before. She's always had to depend on herself and she's never had anyone depend on her, she's worried about letting us down."

There were no cameras that surveyed the ceiling of the ballroom so I couldn't see Fly losing her control, I just hoped she'd be able to hold it together long enough. All the cameras were pointed at the Faberge eggs displayed in the centre of the room.

"You never know, it could be the high profile of the whole thing, she's never had so many people that could catch her before, only guard really." Penelope mused.

There had been guards monitoring the controls, but after a few well placed and improved sleep darts they had been knocked out more than long enough for Penelope and I to 'dispose' of them.

The only thing I was really waiting on was Dimitri, once he was in position I could cut the power and Fly could do her part and this could all be over for her.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" I asked suddenly still watching for the signal.

"No, all our calculations, all out plans are perfect-" Penelope began before I interrupted her.

"Not that. Fly. Maybe we should have waited longer before sending her on a mission. Maybe we should have given her a lower profile job or something easier to do…"

None of us said anything for a while, both of us just watching the monitors and waiting for Dimitri to give us the signal. I spotted him first and pressed the button that would send everything into action. My finger had just pressed the kill switch when suddenly I saw something that changed everything.

*

_**Dimitri's POV**_(This ought to be fun, please bare with me)

I walked into the party confident and stunning. Every pair of eyes stopped to look at me as I strutted down the main staircase. There was a smile on my face and a greasy sweet suit covering my body. All I had to do was go stand near them fancy eggs, let la turtle dude cut the lights and direct the little racconus dudet towards the exit. Is good no?

I was there in a stylish flash and stood there letting everyone admire me while they could. I was feeling good until I spotted _them_. This put everything I knew down the toilet. The turtle dude had not mentioned they would be here. My information is past tense! Everything is ruined!

There is no way I am getting caught anywhere near here when this goes down. I am legit now, I do not deserve to go to jail! I'm too good looking to go to jail… again. I'm not going back you can't make me!

I took three steps and the lights went out, I took another two and my light went out. That's not cool bro.

*

_**Secret POV **_(Just for suspense, although it's not hard to guess who it is.)

"So far so good." I muttered to the woman standing next to me.

She nodded and scanned the room again. "The night is young, anything could happen." She said her eyes flicking around the room ever alert.

"We should split up and make sure everything is secure." I said stretching my legs and taking a step away.

The woman grabbed my shoulder, holding me back and I looked at her pleadingly.

"You're right, we should split up. I'll go survey the rest of the room and you stay here and guard the eggs." And she walked away, leaving me all alone.

I crossed my arms in a mock sulk. "No fair," I mumbled to myself.

It was going to be a boring night. Just like any other night. Nothing is going to happen and I am going to be bored out of my little mammal brains. Seems like a waste of time- the light shut off and the room was plunged into complete darkens. There was a mummer of excitement for a few seconds. People seemed to think something was about to happen. That vanished with the sound of smashing glass and all hell broke loose.

*

_**Fly's POV**_

I landed on the ground softly and without a sound. There was soft chatter about the room about some surprise. Yeah you'll be surprised all right. I flicked my cane out and in one swift motion smashed the glass. I couldn't see well but I could see I had smashed one of the eggs already- opps. I collected the rest and stowed them in a safe backpack. Panic had engulfed the room now- people had started screaming and running all over, some crashing into me and knocking me about but my feet remained planted where they were.

I had to wait for Dimitri, he was supposed to show me the exit and he was supposed to make sure no one followed me. Needless to say after I was panicking as much as the rest of the crowd.

"Dimitri!" I shouted desperately into the darkness. I left my position and began to run through the crowd too. There were people everywhere and I could move properly.

"Dimitri!" I called again, tears freefalling down my face, I reached up to my ear and activated the com. "Bentley, he's not here! What do I do?" I was practically sobbing now and there was no answer in my ear.

What do I do? I don't even know where the exit is! I wandered around aimlessly with the crowd when I walked into something hard. The wall! I never thought I would be so happy to walk into a wall ever!

I followed it around the room until I came to what appeared to be a metal security door. But the bars were so wide, with little difficulty I started to slip through them… when the lights came back on- damn.

"Will everyone please calm down!" Uh-oh I knew that voice.

"My eggs! They have been stolen!" didn't recognise that one, must me Sir Monty.

"Thief stop!" Oh crap, I knew that voice too. "You there at the security gate stop!"

Sorry dad, but that NEVER works. I slipped through the final part of the gate and was running for my life as shock pistol bolts flew past my face.

**Okay, I'd just like to say what a challenge it is writing for Dimitri. Hopefully I'll never have to do it again but you never know where the story will go, only time will tell. PLEASE R&R IT'S THE BEST PART ABOUT WRITING THIS!!! I love logging on and seeing all those little emails in my message box :)**

2


	8. Chapter 8 A Thief In The Moonlight

Fly Cooper

Chapter 8 A Thief In The Moonlight

I think I may have broken another egg or two in my haste to get through the security gate. I heard slight cracks as I shoved my body through the gap that, upon reflection, was too small for me. I hoped Bentley wouldn't mind if he didn't get the whole collection.

Mind you I think he would prefer a few broken eggs to none at all if I got caught. This was way too much pressure to put on a thirteen year old girl. I should be worrying about what the other girls at school think about me or does my but look big in whatever I happen to be wearing or am I getting fat or that huge zit on my forehead. Not my father discovering that I'm a thief or worrying about breaking stolen Faberge eggs or getting sent to jail or- a blue bolt flew past my head too close for comfort- shock pistol bolts.

_Damn! How did he get through that stupid security gate?_

"Stop thief! Bring those eggs back!"

_How can he be saying that?_ He used to be the one getting shot at and now he can just act as if he was never in this position? He should at least know that the "stop thief" thing doesn't work.

Paintings, suits of armour and assorted rich-person miscellanea flew past me in a blur of multicoloured price tags. The floor was a haze of regal red carpet beneath my flying feet.

Another round of shock pistol bolts flew past my body, only the _Thief Reflexes_ gadget allowed me to spare my body a hit. Dad and I were going to have a serious talk about his overuse of that gun if I make it out of this unscathed.

He was gaining on me though; as I risked a glance over my shoulder I could see him closing the gap between us. There was no way I could outrun him. He was older, faster and a male, he was going to catch me eventually. Or if he saw the cane... could he put the pieces together and figure it out? There was little chance he would come to the conclusion but if he saw the cane he could think that someone stole it from Bentley and Penelope. He might go looking for them to check... that would not end well.

I didn't know all of my gadgets off by heart; I had had extensive practice with the _Thief Reflexes_ because Bentley had thought it would be the easiest and most helpful thing on this mission. I had only three others with me; it's all my two mentors would trust me with so far, the _Paraglider_, the _Feral Pounce,_ and the _Smokebomb_. The _Smokebomb_! How could I have forgotten about the _Smokebomb?_ I reached carefully into my pouch, which is difficult to do while running, and pulled out some of the pellets and smashed them into the ground.

Smoke erupted all around me but I just put my head down and kept running, not breathing until I was clear of the gas, as I had been taught. I reached the end of the hallway and turned down the next one, catching a glimpse of my dad still hot on my tail. _Duh! It's his gadget; he wouldn't be affected by it as much as mum would. Damn..._

All I really had to do was get a clear shot at a window; I could Feral Pounce out and paraglide away. My dad may have a shock pistol but I'd stake my freedom, and I literally am here, that he won't have a paragliding thing in his police belt.

Another right turn, perhaps my seventh, or was it my eighth? The escape was in my sights. My breathing was coming out in heavy rasps and my lungs were burning. I had never had to run so hard for so long before, not that I would or possibly could stop even if I wanted to, images of my dad catching me drove me to levels I would never have been able to reach normally.

The window was getting closer, and closer, and..._THUD!_ I was thrown to the floor and the wind, what little was left, was knocked out of me. I could feel arms wrapped around my legs- I risked a look backwards and groaned inwardly when I confirmed it was my dad. _I'm sorry. _I thought as one of my legs slipped through his grasp and I brought it up and kicked hard into his face. He cried out and I winced as I heard a light snap. _Great, I think I just broke his nose._ I _Feral Pounced_ out of his reach and crouched on the open window sill.

I couldn't help myself, I looked back to see him clutching his face and our eyes met. I looked away fighting back tears and leapt into the open air. The paraglide came out before I fell too far and I looked back up to the window one last time. And realised the Cooper logo was now flying away through the night and all my dad had to do was look out the window and see it. Opps.

_**Sly's POV**_

"Thief stop!" I called as he slipped through the bars. I fired a few shock pistol bolts but they simply hit the bars or missed. I was never a very good aim with these things- too much time spent at the other end of the gun.

"Stop thief! Bring those eggs back!" I said with as much authority as I could muster. It never sounded as commanding as when Carmelita said it.

I don't know why we say that, it never works. I barely noticed all the things of Sir Monty's as they flew by me and the thief. It still didn't feel right shouting that at people, considering all my history with the subject.

Grudgingly I fired off another round of shock pistol bolts they looked good- most of them if not all were on the right aim. Then at the last minute he dodged them, as if everything had been going in slow motion. I knew that kind of moves, looked like the _Thief Reflexes_, I must be dealing with a professional.

I was gaining on him though; there was a second when they looked over their shoulder and the gap between us was closing. This looked like I could outrun him I was going to catch them eventually.

There was a disturbance in their stride, as if they had tripped or something when smoke erupted in front of me. I just put my head down and kept running, not breathing until I was clear of the gas, as I had been taught when I had started using the _Smokebomb_. I reached the end of the hallway and turned down the next one, the thief catching a glimpse of me as they rounded the corner first.

They were slowing, probably tired or something, I on the other hand could keep going like this for a while yet, police training combined with all my years as a thief- I was used to running.

We turned down another corner; I was really getting sick of this. I decided to risk using all my energy on one sprint to catch them. The thief hadn't seen my speed increase but they had started to run faster as well, at first I was confused, wondering what had spurred this last push of energy when I saw it. As their head bobbed around I saw the window they undoubtedly intended to escape from. I couldn't let them escape- it simply was not an option.

The window was getting closer, but so was I, and closer, and closer, and..._THUD!_ I threw myself forward with one last push and grabbed hold of the thief's legs, causing them to fall forward and land hard on the ground. We struggled on the ground, me to get a better hold and him to get out of my grip. One of us had to slip up eventually; unfortunately it just happened to be me. His leg slipped out of my grasp and, through no accident he kicked me straight in the face.

Pain overwhelmed my mind of a few seconds. I let the thief go and grabbed my face instead. _Great, I think they just broke my nose._ Blood wet my hands and dribbled down my face as I watched the thief _Feral Pounce_ up onto the window. This guy was good. He sat on the ledge for a minute then, to my utter surprise, turned to look back at me.

That picture, right there, I don't think will ever be permanently erased from my memory. Darkness everywhere except the moonlight seeping through the edges, outlining the thief in an eerie glowing outline. They looked completely black, except their eyes, staring at me with, of all emotions, regret, glowing with the same pure white light as the moon. Eyes I recognised. Eyes I see every day. Eyes I shouldn't be seeing but was.

Then they turned and the image was gone, they leapt out the window and was gone. I sat there, too stunned to move for the longest time.

_Fly, what have you done?_

**Okay, I didn't really need to put Sly's POV but I thought this made a better cliff-hanger than Fly just gliding away and I REALLY wanted to put that bit about the thief in the moonlight thing. R&R and hope you all don't die from suspense- lol, joking, I'm not that up myself.**

2


	9. Chapter 9 Maybe He Won't Notice

Fly Cooper

Chapter 9 Maybe He Won't Notice...

_**Sly's POV**_

I didn't watch my daughter escape into the night. It was probably my body making sure my mind didn't fully comprehend that my child had just escaped from me and that she was a thief.

I got up, still holding my bleeding nose and began to walk back towards the main ballroom. It was embarrassing to walk into the large room clutching my face and having everyone turn and look at me. Carmelita ran to me from the crowd.

"Sly! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked looking over me like a worrying... mother.

"I'm fine." I said turning away from her. "The... thief..." It was even harder now, trying to say that word knowing I was talking about our child. "He got away." I ended up mumbling. "I had him at one point but he kicked me in the face and broke my nose."

"Dirty thieves. Lowest scum in the world."

_Nice to know what you think of your daughter and I._ I thought light-heartedly. It always has been and always will be a mystery to me how Carm would react if she found out that I faked the amnesia.

"Let's just go home." I muttered turning further away from her. I didn't look to see if she was following me. I just walked.

_**Fly's POV**_

My feet landed on solid ground and the _Paraglider_ tor itself to shreds. I started to run. I just felt like I had to get away from everything. What was I going to do now? My dad had seen me...hadn't he? We had made eye contact but... maybe; on like a billion to one chance he didn't recognise me... I have to get home, if he only suspects it was me then if I'm not home when he gets there it will only confirm his suspicions.

On the other hand, if he knows it was me then if I go home... what will he do? Would he really send me to jail? I'm his daughter, I'm following in his footsteps, but I'm also breaking the law. But so what? He did it for years, then gets off scot free because he fakes amnesia? I have to go home. To know where he stands on the subject at least, maybe he'll give me a head start if he wants to put me away.

"Fly? Fly are you there? Come in!" I never thought I'd be so happy to hear Bentley's annoying little voice.

"Yeah," I replied with a nervous laugh. "I'm here Bentley."

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked me bluntly.

"Fine, but I may have broken some of the eggs."

"Just stay right where you are, we'll come and pick you up and figure out what to do." Bentley said and the slight static noise cut off.

I stopped running then, slowing down to a walk at my own pace and eventually coming to a stop. This was, by far, the worst part of this job so far. My entire body itched to be moving, to be running home to cry all my worries into my parents' arms, to be doing something other than standing still and waiting!

My ears twitched as they picked up the distant sound of sirens approaching at an alarming rate. I stepped off the middle of the street and hid back in the shadows on the side of the road. The lights came into view and the full panic of the situation hit me. I was about to get caught. I don't know how they found me but they did. I wasn't going to get a chance to even see my dad. How did they find me?

The cars rounded the corner and I shrank back into the cover of darkness as much as I could and then... they just passed me. There was no halt or even a hesitation, it was as if I hadn't even been there. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief after realising I hadn't taken a breath for close to five minutes now. Duh! They're going to Sir Monty's house, to investigate the scene of the crime and look for fingerprints and such. Good luck with that, I learnt from the best, I don't make those kinds of mistakes. Except when I got caught; still have to work on that.

That made me rethink the whole going home thing seriously. I didn't want to go to jail. I thought I could handle it but turns out I can't. I was putting my life in my father's hands now, he was my personal judge, jury and, should it come to that, executioner.

There was a harsh screeching of tires and I left the safety of my shadows. Bentley's van, he had decided to buy one after Murray took his to use as a racing vehicle, flew around the corner and came racing down the street. I guess reckless driving and total lack of road rules was another thief thing, though I may not want Murray teaching me how to drive.

I stood confidently in the middle of the road as the lights continued to get closer. At the last second the brakes screeched and the van stopped barely a foot from me. The back opened and I hopped in.

I put the bag containing the eggs carefully down and sat back with a sigh. I waited for the familiar sensation of a moving vehicle but nothing. I opened my eyes again to find both driver and passenger staring intently at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked uncertainly sitting back upright.

"What happened in there?" Bentley asked finally putting the car into gear and driving.

I sighed and returned to my previous position. "Dimitri freaked and completely abandoned me. I had to leg it with a cop hot on my tail." I said as if it were no big deal when inside my stomach was in knots and every second I had to fight back new fears of what was going to happen to me.

"We saw Sly and Carmelita there." Bentley told me keeping his eyes on the road.

"So did I, right before I jumped out of a window."

"They _saw_ you!" Both adults said in unison. "Did they know it was you?" Bentley asked after the initial shock.

"I don't know, now if you don't mind, Bentley, can you please get me home before my parents?" It sounded more like a plea than a smart mouthed request that you would expect to accompany those kind of words.

The turtle absolutely floored it then and I was flung back into the rear wall. And in no time at all we were out the front of my bland two-story home.

"Hey thanks guys." I said once out of the van. "I guess this may possibly be the last time I see any of you couldn't it?"

"Don't talk like that!" Bentley told me sternly. "We'll see you tomorrow morning and if we don't... then we'll break you out of jail."

I could feel tears welling up at this goodbye, tonight could change my life forever, or absolutely nothing could happen. It didn't seem fair to put myself through all this stress. I heard a car turn the corner and looked up. I could recognise my parents easily and ran for the house. There was no way to get inside the conventional way, looked like I was scaling the stormwater pipe again.

I heard, rather that saw Bentley screech away, my car cruised slowly up the street as I scrambled up the pipe. I shoved the window open and slipped through the gap and as I closed the window I saw the light from my own car pull up out the front. I jumped into bed and pulled the blanket over my body. I heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching my room.

There was a click as the doorknob turned and slowly the door opened. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as best I could. Light shone across me and then was gone. Was it my dad? Was he now in the room? I didn't risk opening my eyes and just continued my charade. I waited for his silky voice, to say something, anything. But nothing came. Nothing ever came.

_**Sly's POV**_

The car pulled up into the driveway and I got out. Carmelita had refused to allow me to drive, rather insisted that I clean myself up in case Fly was still awake. I wondered if Fly would even be here. She would have had a tough time beating us home by herself, though there was no way she could have pulled off that heist by herself. The gadgets had to be from someone else, and only one person came to mind- well two people technically.

I waited for Carmelita to open the door and instantly walked inside. I marched past Carmelita and started to walk upstairs, until my wife gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Sly? Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"I just want to check that Fly's asleep." I told her dismissively.

I walked up the stairs and headed straight for her room. I stopped right at her door, I didn't know what to do. My little girl had just committed a major crime and I was supposed to do what? Arrest her? I wouldn't be winning any father of the year if I did that. I opened the door and looked at her. She was sleeping, well she was pretending to sleep, but I could tell she was faking.

I couldn't do it. There was no way I could put my own daughter in jail. Having been there myself many times I knew she wasn't built for it. She is just like her father... in more ways than I realised.

**Alrighty, you didn't seriously think Sly was going to arrest Fly did you? I couldn't do that to her...but she's not off the hook yet! Keep reading to find out what exactly dad plans to do to deal with this new problem. R&R!**

2


	10. Chapter 10 Ultimate Betrayal

Fly Cooper

Chapter 10 Ultimate Betrayal

**I can't say how sorry I am for this unjust delay in my writing. But I have been working on an actual novel for close to a year now and suddenly my interest in it was rekindled. But that is no excuse. So here is chapter ten and to all who are still reading it I hope you forgive me.**

When I awoke the next morning I half expected to see nothing but harsh dark concrete bricks and cell bars. So it was a pleasant, if not slightly unnerving surprise to wake up in my own bedroom. I stood up carefully, unsure if this was just a dream and any second I would wake up to the harsh reality that I'm just not that lucky or that good to have out witted my father.

Cautiously, after changing, I walked downstairs to the sound of light conversation and breakfast. My mum was sipping coffee from a mug and my dad seemed to be washing up dishes. I froze at the sight of him, all the fear I had felt last night when he had chased me was coming back on one big tidal wave of fright. I gulped and walked into the kitchen.

"You're awake." My mother said looking happy as usual. This whole thing was making my head spin; _I'm going to get away with this!_

My dad turned around, a bandage covering his nose. "Dad!" I said in genuine surprise. "What on earth happened to you?" Okay I knew that part but not his version.

"Your mother and I had to attend a party last night. There was a break in and a thief got away with all of Sir Monty Worthington's Faberge eggs. I chased him down but he got away. He kicked me in the face and broke my nose."

"Aww, I'm sorry." I apologised instantly, and then added: "That you didn't catch him and he broke your nose."

"It's okay, he was good though, used a lot of familiar gadgets." Dad added looking me square in the eyes.

Fear claimed me again. _He knew! Of course he would know. I was using his gadgets! How could he possibly not know? Oh how could I be so stupid to think that I could have actually gotten away with this? Stupid! Stupid! Fly!_

"Don't worry, we'll get him though. Even if he didn't leave any prints we'll track him down eventually." Mum said throwing down a newspaper in disgust. I tilted my head in confusion, she at least didn't know. _Why hadn't dad told her?_

The headline on the front of her newspaper read 'Thief escapes with million dollar eggs right under Interpol's nose'. No wonder she's pissed off.

I looked at my dad again but he had gone back to washing dishes. "I have to go to school." I told them before running out the door.

_Shit! Crap! Swear word! More swear words! I'm screwed!_ I thought running as fast as I could. He knows and he's got something bad planned. Why else wouldn't he have told mum? In a way I understood, mum was pure cop, if she had been the one to catch me I would be in an interrogation cell right now. But dad... he was still, some part at least, thief. He had some plan storming away in his devious little raccoon brain.

I had to tell Bentley, he'll help me. Wait! If he knew it was me, knew I had his gadgets, his cane he would know I was working with his old friend. He could already have gone and planned something with the turtle, I'm sure his bonds with Sly overthrow ours. This could all be one big trap. One big set up. If only I knew what to do...

I stopped suddenly; I hadn't noticed how far I had run, where I had subconsciously gone. The safe house. I would just talk to Bentley, see what he thought and choose what I wanted to do from there. I opened the door, which was always unlocked, and strode into the main room. Bentley and his partner were sitting on the couch together watching the television report, all about the heist from last night.

"Bentley?" I asked uncertainly. They both looked at me. "I think we may need to talk."

"What's the matter?" Penelope asked getting up instantly and coming over to comfort me.

"It's my dad; I think he knows what I did last night. I'm almost certain of it and I'm... I'm scared. I don't know what to do next."

Bentley rolled over to me, he looked sympathetic but his words were not as calming as they could have been. "I wouldn't worry about it just now, just go to school and relax for a while." He said simply.

"Relax! How can I relax when I know that any second I could be hauled off to jail!" I shouted.

"Then go to the hazard room, practice a bit. Take your mind off what happened last night." He told me.

"You don't understand!-"

"I do Fly, you're stressed, I promise we won't let Sly take you to jail. But you need to trust us please."

I nodded, somehow that made sense, Penelope slowly lead me to the hazard room and started up the simulations.

*

_**Sly's POV**_

I watched Fly enter the building unopposed. And I waited, it felt... different but still second nature to me, waiting like this, crouched on top of a flag pole. Finally I simply couldn't hold it any longer and slid down and walked across the road to the same building.

I knocked and opened the door without any hassles. It was dim inside the building, all sunlight was cut out and only the bare minimum was used. I saw two shadows slowly emerge from the darkness and I couldn't help but feel a smile cross my face.

"Bentley! Penelope!" I said happily.

"Sly." They both responded with brief nods.

"So you've assumed why I'm here I guess." I told them dropping any unnecessary cheerfulness.

"I have two guesses. Neither of which I'm very comfortable with." Bentley said but he smiled back at me. He has barely changed in all these years. It's good to see.

"Do you really blame me?" I crossed the room with them and sat myself down. "I mean what other choices did I have? I couldn't tell Fly I'm a thief, or Carmelita that I remember being a thief. I don't know how she'd react."

"You didn't have to hide what you are from Fly." Penelope said not in a harsh tone but in a disapproving one.

"I couldn't tell her! 'Oh yeah Fly by the way, your old man was once a master thief. But you're not allowed to ride your bike without a helmet because it's against the law'. That would have been interesting."

"She's really good you know." Bentley told me rolling out of the room. I was hesitant for a while, and then followed.

He took me to some kind of observation room; there was a lot of activity going on down there and in amongst it all I saw Fly. I saw my little girl with saws, guns and fire traps all around her. And she was handling it better than I think I ever could have.

"She... is good." I managed to say in awe. "But it just won't work Bentley. Carmelita and I are cops. It was lucky that it was me who caught her last night and not Carm. Things would have turned out a lot differently."

"So what do you want to do?" Bentley asked looking me square in the eyes. "What do you want _us_ to do?"

"I want her to forget. Forget everything, about meeting you, about who I am, about what she really is and what she... loves doing." It was breaking my heart to ask this of my friends. To ask this kind of thing to happen to my daughter. But it was necessary. For her safety, if nothing else.

"That's a tall order Sly. There's only one person I know who can do it and that I'd feel comfortable getting involved with." Bentley said.

"The Guru." I muttered, I was just watching Fly. She looked so happy, I had never really seen her so happy as she appeared to be right now. I shut my eyes and turned away, I would be taking all this away from her, the only thing she's ever felt like she belonged to, the only thing she's ever loved doing. And it would be all my doing. I looked at Bentley coldly. "Do it." I told him.

My friend looked to Penelope and nodded solemnly.

**I have to thank "Jessica" for her bluntness and spurring me to complete this stage of the story. I promise I will finish the next chapter by my tomorrow. P.S that 'Sir Monty Worthington' thing always cracks me up.**

2


	11. Chapter 11 The End Of All You Know

Fly Cooper

Chapter 11 The End Of All You Know

**This will be a really short chapter, it's kind of like an epilogue but since I plan to continue the story eventually it's technically not. Basically it is an ending to keep you tied over until I can get back. Hope you all like it.**

Well I'm still not in jail, although I am neither complaining nor ready to believe that I am fully off the hook yet. I don't understand why my father is doing this to me. Did he want me to suffer for what I did? Or was he just holding off the seemingly inevitable of my imprisonment. Did I really deserve this?

I mean I know what I did was wrong but is it really worth all this punishment. Two whole days of complete silence from my own father. He couldn't make eye contact with me anymore, and every time I saw him he looked like he was being torn up inside. I would feel sorry for him if all this didn't make me feel so bad. It was time for me to go to 'school' as usual, though I would in fact be going to the safe house, where I had been going for some time now.

I rushed past the kitchen in an attempt to avoid my father's unique brand of punishment. I was already out the door when my dad called my name; I could have kept going but I chose to stop. It was the first time I had heard his voice in three days, he was still my dad and it wasn't like I hated him, I still liked the sound of his voice.

"Fly?" He called again, standing just back of the door frame.

"Yeah?" I called finally, closing the door behind me and re-entering the house.

My father's face looked heavy, shadowed, and ultimately heartbreaking. He sighed deeply, looking like he was about to say something then just released the sigh and took me in a loving embrace. It wasn't the kind of hug you gave someone when you loved them; it was the kind of hug you gave someone when... you're sorry.

"I love you." He whispered, he sounded on the verge of tears. I pulled back but he turned away from me and walked away.

I watched, perplexed, then turned and left the house.

*

I looked at the door to safe house, again perplexed. It was open. The safe house door was _never_ left open, unlocked always, but open never. Something was wrong. I slowly pushed it open. _I wish I had my cane right now_, I thought creeping into the complete darkness. This was out of the ordinary as well, usually there was light loosely dispelling the darkness of the cavernous main room. And there was nothing here! All the furniture, however sparse Bentley had placed it, had been completely cleared out. The room was totally empty.

Panic hit me before rational thought could and I instantly broke down. Sprinting from room to room I found more of the same, just emptiness. Finally I came across something that confirmed my fears. Five simple items: a cane, an old and unimpressive looking but precious book, a red pouch, a set of clothes, and a blue card that looked like a raccoon's head with the words 'I'm sorry' written on it.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a light from above me was switched on. I fought after the shock settled but whoever held me was too strong. I twisted and squirmed in their grasp, trying to at least get a look at who was restraining me. I saw a flash of pink and instantly I fell still."Murray? What are you doing? Let me down!" I shouted still trying to remove myself from his arms.

He didn't say anything, and he refused to meet my gaze, which was surprisingly difficult considering the position we were in.

Bentley rolled out towards me, his look as grave as everyone else's. Penelope was nowhere to be seen but I could see someone else lurking on the very edge of the shadows.

"This isn't funny you guys, what's the deal?"

"I am sorry Fly, this isn't something I would do if I had the choice." Bentley said as the shadowed figure stepped into the light.

"Dad!" I gasped, Murray's grip on me tightened and I was now finding it hard to breathe. "What's going on?"

He didn't say anything. None of them did, they all just avoided my gaze and looked ashamed of themselves. If I had known what they had been planning I'm sure I would too. That's when I noticed something on my father's shoulder. It moved and revealed itself to me. I knew who that was, but only from what I had read about him in the Thieveius Raccoonus.

"The Guru?" I managed to force out finding every breath hard to get in or out.

He just looked at me, his eyes disorienting and confusing. I could feel my memories slipping... I fought the slide as much as I could but suddenly I couldn't remember... something... I had forgotten something important to me and more was on the way out.

"No!" I closed my eyes and thrashed about; tears flew from my face as I kicked violently. "Please! Stop!" But looking away did noting, the Guru was already inside my head and no amount of physical violence could dispel him. I turned to Murray, I could see tears in his eyes as well, none of them really wanted to do this. "Please..." I whispered looking into his face, "please..."

Suddenly I felt myself falling and a sharp shooting pain striking up my spine. Murray had let me fall and somehow the Guru had been dispersed from my mind. I looked up at him and he looked back, no longer sad but resolved.

"Murray!" Bentley shouted, the Guru suddenly started swaying on my dad's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

He and my dad took a step forward; I inched back and got to my feet and Murray stepped in between them and me.

I didn't stick around to hear any more of the conversation. I couldn't bring myself to look at any of them anymore. My own father... told my only friends to erase my memory. To make me forget the only thing that's ever made me happy. So what if it's on the wrong side of the law? He's spent his whole life dodging bullets and picking locks, why can't he let me do the same?

I wasn't going back. I couldn't go back. To my dad, to my mum, to everything I have ever really known for...what?

"For the thing you love." Someone suddenly said from behind me. I gasped and turned around. "Don't worry," he said holding his hand out to me. "Come with me, I'll make everything alright again...

**End of Part 1**

**I'm not sure if the Guru actually has the power to erase people's memories but for the sake of the story he does. I considered using the Contessa briefly but since she was evil in the games I decided that it was too improbable.**

**Okay, this will be the end of part 1, I do plan to do a part 2, however it won't be coming for another 2 weeks because I have my preliminary HSC to deal with. Sorry everyone :( I'll be back ASAP until then I only wish to say one thing: "****CHICKENKINESIS!!!"**

2


	12. Chapter 12 The Bane Of Existance

**_Fly Cooper Part 2 _**

Chapter 12 The Bane of Existence

**Hey guys Fly Cooper is back! I think I did well in my preliminaries if anyone cared about that but now back to the story. I'm not giving too much away now but all will be reviled in upcoming chapters. Promise.**

I watched the train slowly pull out of the station with anxiety knotting my stomach. My body was telling me things were going to go wrong, but that was also experience talking. I've learnt so much since I struck out on my own as a thief, the main one: things never go according to plan.

"_Are you alright?_" I head over the crackly communicator. The voice was male but full of an honest concern.

I nodded, then remembering he couldn't see me responded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just nerves." I told him earnestly.

"_You've been doing this how long now and you still get nervous?_" The male voice asked light-heartedly.

I bit my lip as the scenery sped past me in a green blur. "You know things never go like we want them to." I told him sternly.

"_That's not true there was that time in New York..._" He tried to argue.

"When the whole building caught on fire?" I replied sitting back and closing my eyes against the bright carriage lights.

"_But other than that everything was fine. And it's not like the burning building actually affected us in anyway did it?_"

I just smiled and shook my head loosely. "Bane just let me concentrate alright? You know I hate situations like this."

"Still worried about your parents?" A voice said suddenly jarring me from my relaxation.

"Bane!" I hissed looking around but smiling and moving over to let the grey wolf come and sit next to me. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I was worried about you. You sounded more worried than usual." He commented putting his arm around me, I laid my head on his shoulder.

My parents. It's been nearly five years now and I'm still worried about them catching me? The second time I had disappeared it had been a lot less covered in the news, that's the way my father had wanted it. He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. I don't know if he ever told my mum or not. If this is anything like the amnesia thing I would assume not.

They're still cops, just my luck I guess. My mum somewhere deep inside is still determined to find out what happened to me I think. For my dad's sake I hope she never finds out. I looked at Bane out of the corner of my eye to find him looking down at me too.

Bane was the only family I had had for so long I sometimes forgot that my parents were actually my parents. He had been the one who saved me that night from all that chaos. He was a thief like me and had previously been watching me. At first I had been appalled by this but there was little else I could do. It was stay with him, go back home, or go out on my own. The most likely chance of survival lay with Bane and for some strange reason I thought I could trust him.

It had turned out to be a very profitable relationship, he added more muscle to my... I don't know manoeuvrability? He was my Murray but he also helped me through some of my rougher times. I owed him a lot. More than he would take credit for certainly. Bane tightened his grip around my shoulders as I stared at nothing in particular.

"_Um, excuse me love birds but in case you have forgotten you have a train to rob?_" Another voice told us both from over our communicators.

"Alrighty," Bane replied standing up and stretching. He turned to me with his little smirk and held out his hand for me. "Shall we proceed milady?"

I giggled and took his hand. "The pleasure would be all mine." I mocked giving him a half-hearted curtsey; I heard the third voice groan over the com-link.

The young voice over the communicator was Bane's younger sister by seven years, Tori. She was a wolf as well and she was our brains. I had first met the she-wolf when she was only six, and at first she had been very timid and shy despite her brother's encouragements. She had warmed up to me eventually and I had gotten to know her very well. She was very smart despite the fact her and her brother were on the wrong side of the law.

My partner rolled his eyes before pulling me towards the next carriage towards the front of the train. I had never asked how the two of them had ended up is the positions they are in, nor had they ever told me. Thoughts of how things had ended up in this situation often floated into my mind as I was on a job, especially when I was working so closely with Bane like this. But it was their business and I would never force them to tell me.

Bane opened the door for me and we climbed up to the top of the train together. Wind blew hard, stinging my skin and ruffling my fur. I stood low against the train base with Bane lingering close to my side. We travelled along the top of the train towards the main carriage. There was little disturbance in the direction we travelled making it easy to stay on top of the fast moving vehicle.

Finally the two of us reached the front of the train. Bane reached into the overcoat and took out his two sabres. I still had mixed feelings about his choice of weapons but they were highly effective and much more intimidating than my cane.

I still had the old heirloom, I was a Cooper at heart and as such I would continue to carry on the Cooper name. I left the calling cards at every heist and I enjoyed to watching the television report where my mother openly stated that I was merely a copycat. Needless to say my father had said nothing during that conference. Fine, whatever, if he wanted to ignore my existence see if I care.

"In position." Bane told Tori creeping closer to the gap between the drivers and us.

"_Just hang on a little longer..._" She replied slowly. "_Alright we're all set, go._"

Nimbly Bane leapt down behind the two drivers and before either of them could react one of his sabres was pressed lightly to the driver's neck and the other pointed at the co-driver. I was right behind him and I saw the co-driver reach beneath the driving console.

"I really wouldn't bother if I were you." I told him crossing my arms. "The alarms have all been disabled and the train will soon be coming to a complete stop." I continued as I watched him glance back at me.

I walked over to the door and slid it open. The previously calm compartment erupted into chaos as wind blasted into the confined space. I nodded towards the door and moved out of the way. Bane did the same motion and carefully lead the drivers out the door. I watched them roll onto the grass next to the tracks and abandoned them to their fates.

Bane marched into the cart full of passengers completely confident as he began his little speech. "Okay everyone I would like you to remain calm and please exit the train at the nearest convenient point thank you." He said in one breath."

There was uncertain chatter and some doubtful shakes of heads as passengers disputed what to make of his threats and what was going on. I walked along the sides opening the doors, six in total, and air again gusted through the cart. Bane seemed to becoming annoyed as I rejoined him.

He sighed agitatedly and pulled the sabres from behind his back. "Oh, did I mention I'm armed?" he commented holding the weapons aggressively.

People flocked to the sides of the train now; it had slowed down to a near stop so there was little hesitation when choosing between jumping from the vehicle or facing some maniac with swords.

"Why are we publicising ourselves so much?" I asked watching the train roll past the passengers. I know that Tori had told me before but it had been briefly and I hadn't been paying much attention.

"We need the first two karts of the train." Was all Bane told me as he opened the door that lead to the next carriage and undid the connector.

While he did I just stood there scowling at him until he turned back at me with his crooked smile. "We're going to be meeting one of you old friends."

**I am giving credit to Ceri from whose character Tori is based on. And just in case anyone still confused it is 5 years since the last chapter. Fly is 18 now, Bane is 20 and Tori is 13. Hope you all enjoy the return of Fly.**


	13. Chapter 13 I Thought You Said 'Friend'

Fly Cooper

Chapter 13 I Thought You Said 'Friend'

**I have decided that I will use 'Imperial94's' idea for the cop. It's not that I'm unoriginal, I've written an entire novel that I intend to publish, I just like my readers to get involved.**

After the train was unhooked Tori began to increase the speed and the train was soon overtaking its previous pace. I closed the doors again to keep out the rushing air as Bane moved to the conductors kart. I closed the last door at the rear end of our new two kart train, watching the rest of the massive transport machine shrink away into the distance.

I joined my partner in crime in the driver's compartment as he played around with some of the controls with a serious look on his face. I took my place in the co-driver's seat and watched him work absently.

"You know you should probably stop playing with those before you break something." I told him after a brief silence. "Someone might actually think you're doing something."

Bane scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes before turning away from the controls which still continued to work by themselves. His attitude quickly turned more serious when he noticed my stern face.

"What are we doing Bane?" I asked him shaking my head and dropping my gaze to the cold metal flooring. "You know the agreement here, we promised to keep everything as low profile as possible. No cops, no unnecessary attention, and no jailbreaks for anyone but our own."

He stood up and came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Fly..." I looked up into his eyes which were solemn until his face erupted into a smirk. "You made that last part up." He told me casually getting back up. "Look, Tori stumbled across this guy while listening in on some police chatter. I wouldn't feel right if we just left him to rot in some jail cell."

"Since when do you have a conscience?" I asked watching him watch the landscape speed by.

"Look, if you want to make 'no jailbreaks except if it's one of our own' one of the rules fine. You know I'm happy to let you run this show since there is more risk for you should you get caught but this guys is one of us; in a way anyway. You're gonna just have to trust me on this one, this guy doesn't deserve this."

I cocked my head to the side; this wasn't a side of Bane I often saw. It was funny but that tough hard exterior was just his way of protecting his gooey centre but it was nice to know he wasn't just all smart comments, jokes, and crooked smiles. And, despite what should be the natural course of life, I don't recall ever seeing him as a boyfriend. We most probably acted like it and it would seem the logical path but I saw him more as my brother than anything else.

Don't get me wrong we had our moments; moments where a kiss seems imminent but things just never work out that way. Sometimes I wonder if we should try and see if it could work, but then I worry about it ruining what we already have so I abandon the thought at the back of my subconscious.

"Okay fine, we're rescuing somebody, alright. But then why on earth do we need a train?" I asked changing the subject to a slightly more comfortable one.

"What? You haven't always wanted a train?" Bane smirked at me again; I punched him lightly on the arm. "Okay, okay. Well besides the fact it's the quickest way of getting where we need to go other than some kind of plane, we need the force to break the wall."

I gasped dramatically. "You're not going to crash my nice new train are you?" I demanded standing in front of what I could defensively.

"_If I can get the thing going fast enough chances are we may be able to roll straight back out of there._" Tori reported in both our ears. "_Though I don't have that much track left to get the speed I need._" She continued on her own.

"I don't being left out of the loop." I reported looking at Bane accusingly.

"We'll try to fix that from now on ma'am." He told me saluting and standing at attention. "There is a side track used for police train that goes straight to the 'detention centre' we're after. From there, in all the mayhem, we should be able to get in, free our friend, and get out. How are you going on the track switch Tori?" He added after addressing me.

"_Are you kidding? I had that done while you two were still talking about Fly making up rules_." She responded sounding like she was concentrating. "_Estimated time of arrival is sixty seconds and counting; get ready you two._"

"God I live with two bossy girls." Bane complained moving to the rear kart of the train and motioning for me to follow. "Tori said there was a chance we would be able to leave in the train, I still wouldn't want to be standing up near the front when we hit that wall."

"What are we going to do if the train gets totalled?" I asked looking out the front windscreen and sitting down next to something stable.

"You've always wanted a police helicopter haven't you?" Bane asked grinning again. "Don't worry, I'll replace the train for your birthday, but only if you're good."

I laughed at that as I felt the speeding vehicle gain even more speed. And Tori's voice suddenly sounded over the loud speaker. "_Folks this is you driver speaking, we have reached our ramming speed and the detention centre is in sight. Please ensure your seat is in the upright position and your food trays correctly stored. Please fasten your seatbelt and if there are none available then hold on to something. ETA is now at ten second and counting... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two..._"

*

Everything was chaos. Absolute and utter chaos. My vision was red and there was dust and sounds everywhere. I couldn't make out the noises that were penetrating my ears; it was all just one but blurry noise to me. Something grabbed my wrist and began leading me somewhere. I could make out their voice among the other sounds but not what they were saying. This could be a cop, telling me that I was going to jail for a very long time, but they way he held my wrist told me it was Bane and I followed him blindly to where ever he was taking me. As I always would.

I must have hit my head or something in the crash, I'm sure that if I had seen it the train would be completely desecrated. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. I doubted Bane would actually replace the train for my birthday but I guess an Interpol copter would suffice.

My guide led me gently up some stairs and I ran my hand along the wall as we spiralled upwards and my hearing gradually started to get clearer.

"They consider him top priority so he's all the way at the top, and heavily guarded." Bane told me, he was panting slightly. This told me that maybe he didn't get off scot-free in that crash either.

There was a large bang and Bane stopped abruptly, causing me to crash into him. I felt him put both hands on my shoulders and sit me down on the stone steps.

"Wait here and don't move." He commanded me briefly before his hands left me and he was gone.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared right now. There were uncertain murmurs from up ahead and I was all alone and completely blind. I blinked rapidly and after a while of doing that I could see silhouettes of objects again, however it was still a long way off my usual sight.

There was one startled cry and more gunshots and then total silence. "Bane?" I called uncertainly. That conflict up there could have gone either way. I was gambling a lot by calling out his name.

Hands suddenly touched my shoulders again as a shadow appeared in front of my eyes and a familiar voice said smugly. "Did you miss me?"

I was gently helped to my feet and Bane and I continued our upwards spiral and with each step I could see my vision improving. Finally we got to the top and Bane opened the door with a set of keys I guess he took from the guards. And slowly the thick steel door opened.

All I could do was glare at Bane when I saw who was inside. He looked at me innocently and shrugged. "What?"

**Ahh, it feels so good to be back in the writing saddle. Who could it be? Dun dun dahhh, actually there aren't many people to pick from but still, I like a little suspense. It would be greatly appreciated if all writers who are reading this would please vote in my new poll, just because I think the results would be interesting.**


	14. Chapter 14 Reconciliation Ushered

Fly Cooper

Chapter 14 Reconciliation Ushered By Enemies

I sat in the co-pilot's seat of the helicopter with my arms folded and a scowl on my face. I turned briefly to glare at Bane who only smiled at me sheepishly before I growled and turned away in my huff.

"So how did you end up in the big house anyway?" He asked looking over his shoulder at our unwelcome passenger.

Bentley rolled forwards and I watched him in the reflection in the windshield but making it look as if I were merely looking out it. It had been a shock to see the turtle behind that steel door, an unpleasant surprise only though.

He sighed and shook his head sadly. "You should know that plans never go the way you want them." Was his only reply.

"I know what you mean." Bane replied smiling and looking over his shoulder again causing the helicopter to dip a little and bringing his attention back to the front. "How are the others? Penelope and Murray I mean?" He continued glancing back once more.

_You better keep your eyes forward Bane. I'm this close to smacking you across the head._ I thought angrily.

"Murray retired from racing a year or two ago, said he wanted a change of pace again." Bentley replied but his tone was anything other than happy. He sounded regretful, sad, kind of like he felt like one of the lowest beings in the world. _He should_ I thought sadistically. "Penelope has been worried about me, worried I would never see my daughter grow up. Festering away in prison."

"Daughter?!" Both Bane and I asked at the same time. I still didn't look at him and my gaze dropped from the windscreen to the floor.

"Yes..." Bentley replied slightly embarrassed. "We have a three year old daughter, Briyan..." He trailed off slightly.

I smirked and hid my face in my shoulder length black hair. I wasn't going to mention that I picked up on the fact that rearranged the letters spelt out 'brainy' or 'binary'. Obviously he and Penelope had big, smart plans for the little girl. But it made me contemplate how old they all really are, Bentley must be mid forties at least, maybe even fifty. Murray and my- Sly must be around the same age, they're losing their touch.

"Sly came to the birth..." He continued looking up towards me; I raised my eyes from the floor to the glass screen again and my eyes me the turtle's reflection. "The way he looked at her... he was so sad. He really misses you." Bentley rolled forward and put his hand gently on my shoulder.

Bane looked over at me with a pleading look in his eyes. He wanted me to forgive him, whether it Bentley or Sly I wasn't so sure.

"I am sorry for what I did Fly. We all are, your father more than you realise."

"No, I understand." I told him gently removing his hand. "You've know him all your life, he's been with you guys longer than I was, he abandoned you at the first chance to get with my mum he got, and when it came to deciding what to do you chose him over me."

"He only did it because he thought it was best." Bentley protested earnestly.

"Yeah, I can see how holding your daughter against her will and trying to erase her memory of the only thing she's ever really cared about could be considered love."

"It's more complicated than that." Bentley told me. "I didn't understand at first but now... with Briyan..." He trailed off again. "He spent his life running Fly; he never had a stable home. It was too dangerous, too unstable; he wanted something else for you something better."

"This is my something else though!" I shouted quietly staring at the flight controllers again. "This is my something better." I continued in a softer tone.

Fly..." Bane tried to comfort me leaving the controls, the helicopter leaned dangerously to one side and we were both thrown around the cockpit.

"Just fly the helicopter Bane!" I shouted as he reached desperately for the controls. I took a mobile from one of the compartments. "Bentley, call Penelope, or Murray of someone and get them to come pick you up. Tori get the SUV and meet us at the rendezvous." I continued still in my irritable mood.

"An SUV?" Bentley asked raising his eyebrow with interest.

"It's no van but it gets the job done." I snapped.

"Don't bother." Bane told Bentley taking the phone off him. "We'll drop you off, it's not like we could really keep the helicopter anyway. Good thing we taught Tori to drive though."

I didn't comment on any of the conversation for the rest of the flight. After it became blatantly obvious that Bane's attention lay with my betrayer I took the controls off him. Firstly so we avoided any more near collisions while he was distracted by the apparently fascinating turtle. And secondly so I could ignore them both by saying 'I'm trying to fly a helicopter here' whenever I thought they were trying to talk to me.

Bane mainly asked about Sly back when he was a thief, about all of the adventures they had had. I listened when the conversation stayed away from the events of this decade. But as soon as I felt they became awkward I tuned right out. I heard some things mentioned about my early training but things always stopped around the mention of Faberge Eggs.

I heard Bane say he had been at that party, intending to steal the eggs himself before we had killed the lights. That was the day he had become 'interested' in me as a partner. Using Tori and her limited expertise in computers at the time had gotten all the information he could on me.

He said it was only a matter of time before I get caught by one of my parents, he said he was prepared to break me out of jail when that happened. As it had turned out the betrayal was just as good, if not better than, me getting in thrown in jail. I remember the night clearly; we had run for hours, finally coming to his 'safe house'. It hadn't been too impressive back then, but he had been new to the thieving career.

That was when Bentley asked about Bane's life before the world of crime. He went quiet after that, looking out the front window and I felt the tension rise again. It was time for this to end.

I took the helicopter down to the rendezvous point to find Tori already there in the car. I got out of the vehicle and climbed straight into the new one, taking the driver's seat once more. Tori followed her brother with a confused look on her face as they helped Bentley into the car. I put my foot down and the car screeched off down the road.

When the SUV finally skidded to a halt out the front of a new location to me I heard the occupants scramble out desperately. Under usual circumstances I was a good driver but I just wanted to be rid of this reminder of my past I would prefer forgotten. I waited patiently though as Bane said goodbye and hello as Penelope walked outside. There was a hesitant knock on the door and I opened it gently. Bentley held something out to me and I was hesitant to take it.

"Please?" He asked as Penelope and a young girl appeared at his side. "It is rightfully yours, take it."

It was the Thievius Raccoonus. I hadn't been able to take everything with me the night the cane was the only thing that had come with me to my new life that night, the book had somehow been left behind. I had replaced the clothes with something similar but newer and the pouch was easily substituted.

"Fly it's nice to see you again, you have grown up very well." Penelope commented holding onto Briyan's hand as she shrunk behind her mother's body.

"Thanks." I responded shyly. Penelope had taken no real part that night, but she had know. I know she wouldn't have agreed with it but she had known.

I was finding it harder and harder to stay angry with my old friends, it hadn't really been their fault. It had been Sly's, he had asked this horrible thing of them.

"Bentley, I'm sorry. For the way I acted, it was wrong." I admitted humbly.

"I don't blame you, it was a horrible thing we did-"

I held up my hand to stop him. "Please, I'd rather just put that whole thing behind me."

"Then will you forgive Sly?" Bentley asked hopefully.

I didn't say anything. That was the million dollar question wasn't it? Forgive and forget or make him pay? I took the book from Bentley and placed it in the vehicle and walked off. Bane came after me but I think Bentley grabbed his arm because I vaguely heard him say 'I think she needs to be alone'.

Darkness slowly consumed me as I disappeared from my friends, new and olds' sights.

*

I watched him on the balcony of the same house we had lived in my whole life. He looked miserable, absolutely wretched. I felt for the old raccoon, I really did, he was my father anymore. But all I could see of him was the look in his eyes, the shock and fear as Murray let me go that night. Again sides fought in my head over what was right and what I should do.

I don't know how much time passed as I contemplated what my course of action would be. Finally, resolved, I turned and walked away, allowing myself to be engulfed by the security of the night.

**Note Briyan is pronounced "Bree-anne". And yes you can shout quietly. And don't ask me how both Bane and Fly learnt how to fly a helicopter, it's a secret. Damn, she was so close and yet...R&R please.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Apprentice

Fly Cooper

Chapter 15 The Apprentice

**Note: I changed the ending of the last chapter only very slightly.**

After walking only a short distance I turned back, looking over my shoulder absently. After an exasperated sigh I turned back and ran to the edge of the building before flinging myself into the open air.

I felt my body roll forward as I somersaulted but my feet landed solidly and soundlessly on the balcony rail. My dad made no movements, so he was either trying to get the element of surprise, he hadn't heard me, or he knew I had been there and he had seen me jump. Suspicion number two was confirmed as I leapt nimbly from the balcony and landed butterfly-lightly on the floor.

He jumped noticeably and reached for the non-existent shock pistol. I heard the beginning of a 'freeze' pass his lips until his lack of weapon became noticed. I cocked my head in amusement as a smug grin passed fleetingly over my mouth.

"Now dad, you should know by now that that never works." I taunted walking forward from the darkness into the artificial light.

My father's hands fell to his sides as he stood there too shocked to move for close to a minute. Finally after the surprise settled he came forward to embrace me. I guess that you never lose all of your stuff as you get older because I barely saw the swift movements. He was still taller than me, I felt him put his head in my hair and my head fit near perfectly on his chest.

I stood there patiently, waiting for him to finish and allowing the uncomfortable show of affection to continue as long as he felt he needed it. Eventually though it ended, my father holding me out by my shoulders and staring into my eyes. _This is one of the most uncomfortable feelings on my life_. Growing up as a thief you learn to detach yourself from most gooey mushy feelings, they just get in the way. So this is not something I'm really used to.

"You've grown up so beautifully." My dad commented before hugging me again. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Look, dad," I said pulling away from him slightly to make myself just a little comfortable. "I... don't..." _know what to say..._ "It's okay, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He assured me smiling. "You want to know something? I come out here, every night, and wait until midnight for you, hoping you'd come home and say you'd forgiven me."

"I have." I muttered feeling my skin go red and thanking my fur for hiding it so well. "What about mum? How has she handled this whole thing? Should we tell her?" I asked changing the subject.

"Surprisingly well." Sly told me possibly reliving the memory. "She would want to see you, but only if you plan to stick around. You are going to stay right?"

"Dad," I sighed extravagantly. "I have my own life now, I have-" I lowered my voice for risk of being heard. "-a gang now. I have cops after my tail."

"Trust me I know all about that, and I understand you're an independent young woman now." _Does he have to put it like that? It makes me sound old, and makes him sound like an old dad._ "But you mother and I haven't seen you in five years, please? Just one night? And all I'm asking is that you stop by and say hi every now and then. Please?"

I rolled me eyes in mock. "You used to be fun." I told him. "Now you act like a dad." I shuddered falsely.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands defensively. "I know, but I'm just so ecstatic to see you."

"Look, chill out and cut back the mushy stuff or I'm out of here." I joked.

"Meet me downstairs at the front door. I don't think your mother will take as kindly to you appearing on our balcony as I did." He told me putting his arm around my shoulders one last time.

I nodded and jumped onto the balcony rail. "Oh, one last thing." I asked turning and catching him just before he went inside. "Mum doesn't know about the whole thief thing yet does she?" Sly shook his head and I jumped down to the lower level. _Didn't think so._

The twenty something hours I spent with my parents had been surprisingly enjoyable. There had been no mention of where I had been for the past half decade, or my current living conditions, just a lot of 'I've missed you' and 'I love you'.

But just to be on the safe side I gave them my alibi, my incredibly weak and hole-filled alibi but my alibi nonetheless. Basically it was an elaborated version of I was living all over the place with my two roommates and we worked off the record for whoever we could _legally_.

My mother had insisted I introduced them to my 'roommates' one day, that should prove interesting. But all things, no matter whether it be good or bad must end. And what I thought of my time with my parents? Well you can decide.

*

Allow me to introduce you to Keegan, a two metre tall, one hundred and fifty kilogram Russian black bear with a little bit of a trigger finger. He's only a year or so older than Bane and just happens to be my mother's apprentice. She was becoming too old to go out into the field and thought it would be a shame to waste all of that knowledge and experience.

So, in the absence of me, her preferred choice, she had taken up Keegan when he was sixteen, a year after I had runaway. The apprentice Interpol officer was big, bulky, and as strong as... well a bear. However it was a simple matter for Bane and I to out manoeuvre and out run the massive animal. His shock pistol bullets on the other hand...

"I swear if your mother trained this guy just a little better we might actually have to break a sweat." Bane panted lightly as the blue bolt sailed in-between the two of us.

"I swear if you don't shut your mouth and get moving I'll come over there and smack you down myself." I vowed my breath a little more laboured than his.

Keegan let off another round of ammo and I staggered suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Bane teased panting harder than he had been previously. "Getting tired?"

"No." I snapped. "We're running out of rooves."

Bane looked over his shoulder at Keegan who was running along the ground. He simply did not have the dexterity to chase us up this way. Then towards the dwindling rooftops.

"Well good thing there's a nice little razor wire fence for old Keegan to deal with." Bane told me speeding up.

I followed but my energy was flagging. I could still run but Bane's pace was too much for me and I began to fall behind him, Keegan catching up sensing his prey escaping. Bane leapt into the air suddenly and cleared the fence with ease. I smiled through the tired expression on my face. I could jump better than Bane; at least this is something I know I won't have to struggle with.

I could make out the fence now; I could also see Keegan out of the corner of my eye reloading his gun. I got to the final rooftop and leapt.

Why did my mother have to train that son of a bear so well? Why did the girl writing this have to have such a sick and twisted sense of reality that she'd do this to me? Why can't things go my way just once?

Keegan shot me as I flew through the air. I highly recommend all who read this, if you have not done so already, don't get shot by a shock pistol. I was blasted sideways and vaguely I heard Bane call out my name.

My body slid along the ground and the rough; lose gravel cut up my skin, leaving a slight red smear along the earth. Pain is not a word I'd use to describe the experience. It was numb, all the feeling had left my body and I felt completely disoriented. My vision was blurry again, but it was easy enough to distinguish Keegan's hulking mass before my eyes. I heard Bane call out something to him and more shock pistol bolts go off and then... laughter.

A deep, rich, triumphant laughter. I think he had been chasing me for close to three years now, this must be how mum felt the first time she caught dad. And this must be how dad felt the first time mum caught him. However, if the Thievius Raccoonus is anything to go by I don't think he was in exactly the same position I am now.

Stupid lucky Raccoon.


	16. Chapter 16 Luck Doesn’t Last Forever

Fly Cooper

Chapter 16 Luck Doesn't Last Forever

**I wish to thank all my readers for sticking with me all this time. And I want to especially thank imperial94 who is my biggest reviewer, I LOVE getting reviews, best part of writing.**

"Who are you?!" Keegan shouted slamming his huge fist onto the table.

"Keegan, do you mind?" I asked in a calm whisper with my head on the table and my arms wrapped around the back of it. "I have a splitting headache."

"Then tell me where that wolf of yours is so we can be through with all this!" His accent was still very heavy despite spending so long in this country, but if anything it only made him that much more intimidating. There's nothing scarier than an angry Russian cop shouting at you.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for all of this. Some psycho cop shot me in the gut the other night and I have gravel rash like you wouldn't believe and my head hurts so could you kindly keep it down to a soft ear-splitting roar?" I asked again.

Keegan just growled in fury and slammed his cumbersome fist to the table again. "I saw you!" He shouted getting right in my face; I could feel his hot breath on my fur. "I saw you and that wolf last night sneaking around! I know what you were up to. You were going to take something! I know it was you and the wolf that crashed that train into the Interpol detention centre; I couldn't do anything that day. But I stopped you this time!" He sounded pretty pleased with himself.

"Well guess what?" I whispered causing him to lean down. "Now instead of you nailing the both of us for theft and putting me away for, what is it now? Life? The max you can get me on is six months for trespassing." I taunted slyly. "And that train incident, oh how I bet you would have liked to lock those guys up. That would have been life easily right? Too bad they got away."

"It doesn't matter." Keegan muttered back, sounding still scary but alarmingly calm. "Six months will give you plenty of time to question how much you actually mean to that wolf boyfriend of yours as he runs free while you rot in a cell. But I must admit I'd prefer it if you were out there free, gives you more of a chance to do something worse that I can put you away for."

"You'd have to catch me first tubby." I retorted in the same volume.

Keegan lost all calm at that point, roaring in anger and picking up a chair and hurling it across the room. I sat there while he had his little dummy spit, calm and collected.

"Take her away and lock her up!" He shouted furiously. I think there was something missing from the scene before me; Keegan should have been frothing at the mouth. That crazed look in his eyes would have matched it perfectly. Where's someone with toothpaste when you need them?

I didn't struggle as the guards came took me away, I just followed along willingly. My headache was getting worse and worse by the second. Odd how I'm not usually the one to get headaches, the last time I got one was when we crashed that train. However that had turned out to be a concussion. The guards dumped me unceremoniously in the cell.

Despite what people think Interpol cells aren't actually all that bad. They aren't dark and dank as most people think cells are, they're actually quite clean and, as long as the hallway is lit they're kind of cosy.

I, however, couldn't care less about that at the moment because it feels like my head of gong to split in two and then explode. I just lay on the ground completely unable to move, everything was hazy but I could have sworn that just before I passed out I saw a shadow appear at the doorway and Keegan's laughter echoing.

*

Light shone brightly behind my eyelids and at first I squeezed them shut tighter until I heard the door open. I sat up quickly, causing my head to spin.

"Come on kid, time to go." The guard told me standing aside to let me though.

"Go where?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up and walk Fly, someone will be around soon enough and when they find you gone there will be hell to pay." A familiar voice whispered harshly.

I smiled as the 'guard' escorted me down the row of other prisoners. I should have known he would pull something like this, but not that I was complaining. Bane held my arm firmly and continually looked from where he was going to me. I wanted to question him but I knew that if I spoke his name or asked the kind of questions I wanted it could compromise us.

Finally I passed through the front doors and Bane lead me towards a small alley opposite the Interpol station. It was night again. _How long had I been asleep?_ I couldn't still be the night I got captured; it would have to be twenty four hours after that at least.

"It's been two days." Bane told me catching the confused look on my face.

"What's the matter Bane? Were you worried about me?" I asked jokingly, so his serious look and response caught me off guard.

"Jesus Fly, he shot you! That psycho nearly shot me! You were locked up for two days with him and your parents could have walked in at any time and seen you. So yeah, I think I've earned the right to be worried about you." He semi-shouted.

An alarm started to wail as we stood there awkwardly and police erupted from the jail; Keegan nowhere in sight. Bane grabbed me by the wrist gently.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Tori's meeting us a fair distance from here and now we have cops to deal with."

We ran for a long time, I don't know exactly how long of how far we went. I was too busy concentrating on the pounding in my head that had comeback. I was able to put up with it for a while but eventually I couldn't run any farther. Bane let me down easily and I sat on the ground with my back against a brick wall.

Bane tried to contact Tori but for some reason all he got was static. He paced around the alley we had stopped at in annoyance.

"I'll go try to find some reception and get Tori to come to come to us. I haven't see a cop for a while now, it should be safe." He looked at me. "I'll be right back, try not to get into too much trouble."

I merely groaned in response as he climbed up the nearest wall and disappeared over the top. I waited as patiently as I could as my head continued to throb every other second. I suddenly realised something, I could hear... laughter, it kind of sounded like Keegan...

"What's the matter? Did your friend leave you all alone?" The bear taunted coming out from where ever he had been hiding.

I grimaced as the massive shadow walked forward. "Did you really think we were that stupid that we wouldn't notice you walking out the door? Did you think you and your partner were so elusive that you could slip past so many cops? Please!" He continued to mock me as he took a few more menacing steps closer. "I told them to let you go. I told them to fall back. Because I wanted the satisfaction of dealing with you myself. Prison is too good for your kind; people who throw their lives away, discard their families so they can break the law for a living. I want to see the light leave your eyes."

He drew his shock pistol and looked at it with a sick kind of satisfaction.

"What you're just going to shoot me?" I asked forcing my weak body to its feet. "That doesn't seem very original."

"I don't have to be original; all I have to do is shoot you in the right place and watch you bleed to death. Say I did it in self defence and tried to save you but you were already gone." He shrugged.

"You're sick." I spat. Who knew Keegan was so sadistic? I just need to keep him distracted until Bane gets back. _Hurry up Bane_.

"And you're about to die, so we're even." He muttered raising the gun.

I felt my body giving way beneath me but I was determined to die on my feet at least. Keegan's finger twitched and my eyes snapped shut, just in time to hear a vicious snarling and the gun shot that would end my life.

**I thought of something funny last night, that when the fourth game comes out all of these fanfics will be laughed at because of their inaccuracy. Some of my jail times may be off, but it's hard to find.**


	17. Chapter 17 A Little Leftover

Fly Cooper

Chapter 17 A Little Leftover

**It's nice to know people still read these things. And I meant no disrespect to anyone writing Sly Cooper fanfictions.**

Sometimes, when you think you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes. If my father is anything go by that's what happens at least. For me not so much, there was nothing, just blackness and absolute terror. So when I didn't die I assumed some of my luck had stuck around to save my life again.

No longer worried about having to die on my feet I sank to the ground and opened my eyes. Not luck apparently, just really good friends. Bane and Keegan were just a blur of grey and black fur, and snarls, growls, and roars. Red was added to the mixture as Bane tore some of Keegan's flesh.

The fight could be compared to two wild animals trying to kill each other. The parts of the combat where I could distinguish between them and see their eyes I know terror got the better of me. I had never seen Bane look like that before, Keegan it almost seemed part of who he was. But on bane it scared me. It was bloodlust, not just anger or a desire to see Keegan hurt. Bane wanted his blood. He wanted him dead.

The size difference between the two was laughable, Bane only reaching the bottom of Keegan's head and being half as wide. I often referred to Bane as my muscle, but even his muscle couldn't hope to match that of an infuriated bear. Good thing Bane also had brains, and he wasn't taking Keegan head on if he could help it.

He was using all of his speed to stay out of the reach of those massive claws and superior jaws. Keegan was swiping at him but his bulk was making it harder, more than anything else, to hit the fleeting wolf. Bane wasn't fairing well either though, the most he could do was nip at the bears heels. Anything more and he could risk being hit.

I felt so useless sitting here and watching my friend risking his life for me. But my body felt paralysed, I felt dizzy and nauseous and every time I moved the world began to spin. There were brief periods where they seemed to slow down enough for me to see the exhaustion in both of their faces, to see the anger on Bane's face. It shouldn't be like this, it should be me risking my life against Keegan. It's my fault.

*

_**Bane's POV**_

I broke away from Keegan and we stood facing each other, both of us breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?" The bear panted, his shoulders heaving up and down. "Tired little wolf? Running out of energy? You know you don't have to do this. Just walk away now and leave me to my business."

I scoffed with some degree of difficulty, my lungs burnt and concentrating on anything other than my heaving chest only added to the fire. "You're really messed up." I couldn't manage anything else because Keegan came at me again.

Most of his anger had seeped away now; his moves were more calculated, I was struggling even more. Wind rushed past my coat with every one of Keegan's renewed attacks. I was able to lightly scratch him every now and then, which was more than he could boast. But I was more tired, and if he hit me even once with one of those paws I doubted I would be able to get back up.

A hole opened as the bear took a swipe widely. I dove in and bit into his skin. My jaw instantly went to lock up but through extreme control I whipped my head away, taking another chunk of fur and flesh with me. Keegan roared and batted my away effortlessly with the back of his hand.

"We don't have to do this you know?" I taunted getting shakily to my feet. "Just walk away now and stop this insanity." My body was revelling in the rest from this torturous exertion but that cop! He wasn't human! He didn't even look tired.

"You're just as bad as she is!" Keegan spat, his fur was riffled and blood was seeping from the two major wounds I had managed to deal. "Both of you are lawbreaking scum!"

"Cops like you killed my parents! Left me and my two year old sister to fend for ourselves." I retorted, salt water pooling and spilling over despite how hard I fought it back. "You call me an abomination but it's people like you that made me what I am now! You hide behind badges, cell doors and shock pistols but when it comes down to it you're no better than thieves, murderers or kidnappers!"

I snarled and ran straight at the bear, all my caution thrown to the wind in a blur of rage. I leapt at the last minute, catching him off guard and throwing the hulking mass to ground. I reached for my sabres before realising I hadn't brought them with me; I hadn't exactly planned on fighting for my life against a psychopathic bear today.

Keegan grabbed me and rolled on top of me. The bear gripped me by the throat and held me off the ground smiling menacingly.

"Oh boo who. Poor little puppy, well don't worry I'll put you out of your misery, and that little raccoon friend of yours will be joining you soon enough." He told me in the calmest of tones, it was one of the most threatening voice I've ever heard; it instantly sent a chill down my spine.

My throat burnt as much as my lunges did as my airways were blocked by Keegan's paw. I clawed at it futilely and he just laughed cruelly. Blackness started to cloud the edge of my vision but through the dimming light I saw that sadistic cop's eyes light up. I gasped for even the smallest amount of air but Keegan tightened his grasp and my efforts proved hopeless. Unconsciousness continued to advance through my vision until my last breath escaped the tight space that used to be my airway.

*

_**Fly's POV**_

"Bane!" I shouted weakly as Keegan threw him by the throat to the ground. I crawled forward feebly but he just lay there, unmoving and unresponsive to my pleas.

"He can't hear you." Keegan's voice sounded pleased. "Such an unnecessary waste of a life. Touching little story he shared with me however." He began walking over to me, inspecting something on his hand even though I noticed the small winces as he aggravated his wounds.

_No! I couldn't believe it! I wouldn't believe it!_ I stood shakily and my body shuddered with strain. Keegan smirked at my efforts as he continued towards me.

"Isn't my little present agreeing with you?" He asked stopping to admire his work. "I am surprised that you were affected so long but each to their own I guess."

"You're sick." I muttered.

"Sticks and stones can break my bones." He laughed.

"And words can destroy you mentally." I retorted, the only thing more infuriating than Keegan's actions is the fact that he thought so loosely of them. He was acting as if this was completely acceptable behaviour.

"Like I told your friend before, you're scum. I don't see you as human because I don't have to. Dethatching you from me only allows me to do my job all that more efficiently." He lectured absently.

He came at me with a speed that I was easily able to outmanoeuvre despite my incapacitated state. But what was I supposed to do? I'm not like Bane; I don't have dangerous claws or sharp teeth. Keegan could rip my cane from me if I tried to use it against him, if I actually _had_ it. He swiped at me with his claws as he had with Bane, I moved out of the way but had to curl my back inwards to fully avoid the attack.

He came around suddenly and bit deep into my shoulder, I gasped and the bear flung me around and I was sent sliding along into a wall. I felt something digging into my stomach and moved to dislodge it. It was Keegan's shock pistol; he must have dropped it when Bane had surprised him. I held it up awkwardly and fired. Keegan chuckled as the bolt sailed past him completely missing.

"Put that down little girl." He continued in an undaunted tone. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with guns?"

I stood up again and began to fire the weapon. Keegan stood shocked as bolt after bolt in the gun blasted into his body. He was thrown back time and again as I emptied the ammunition upon him. I continued to pull the trigger even after the blue bolts had stopped coming. Keegan stood there paralysed and then just fell over, unconscious.

"My mother taught me how to _use_ a gun!" I told the unconscious form in front of me.

There was a sudden sputtering cough and my heart lurched. I dropped the emptied contraption and ran to my friend, dropping to my knees and crying heavily.

"You're alright!" I sighed wiping the stinging liquid.

Bane sat up weakly but fell back to his elbows gasping. "Is..." He swallowed harshly. "Is he dead?"

I shook my head swiftly. "No, shock pistols, he's out cold but he'll come to in twelve hours... or more."

"You should have killed him." Bane said in disgust.

"I don't want to sink to his level." I replied sighing gratefully before I punched him in the arm gently. "And if you do anything like that ever again I'll kill you."

2


	18. Chapter 18 Worse Than That

Fly Cooper

Chapter 18 Worse Than That

** Okay, I could give you a whole bunch of excuses as to why I haven't written in a very long time- the fact that I started year 12 and it's a (female dog), the fact that I had exams all over the place and a job to manage, but mainly I was working on a personal project that I'm really close to getting published and I kinda got bored. People probably won't want to read it now because I stopped for so long but if you still want to that's fine too. However all things, no matter how good, must come to an end. And I fear Fly's end is approaching soon. (Not her death either)**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bane asked checking on my shoulder again.

I pushed him away with my good arm gently though my shoulder still protested loudly. I was starting to wish I had killed Keegan that night, he was only making things that much harder for me now. Oh how I bet he would have loved telling everyone how he had tracked down the criminal but had been ambushed by- how many had he said? At least a dozen? That they had attacked him ruthlessly and while he laid there beaten and torn 'that raccoon' had taken his shock pistol and tried to finish him off.

"I'll be fine." I told Bane after a lengthy pause. "After fighting Keegan this should be a walk in the park."

"For you maybe." Bane responded with a slight tone of worry in his voice. "They're your parents."

"I'm sure they'll love you." I reassured him. "And if they don't then just stay near Tori, use her as a distraction while you make a getaway."

Bane glanced at his sister again worriedly while she beamed back at him. This had worried him so much from the second I had suggested it. It wasn't my actual parents that terrified him, it was their profession. He was worried about getting caught.

"Did I say how much I appreciate you for doing this?" I smiled sheepishly at him as he glared at me.

"Only twenty times already." He replied.

I hadn't heard whatever he had said to Keegan that had made the bear call it a 'touching story'. And I hadn't asked later because I didn't want to come across as nosy or insensitive. I had almost lost Bane that night, if Keegan hadn't been so cocky chances were he wouldn't be here now. Almost losing him had made me realise how much he really means to me. How I really feel about him. But this too remained a secret, it wasn't something you could just blurt out, it had to be the right place and the right time.

This hadn't even been my idea in the first place, more my mother insisting that she meet him or she'll start doing background checks on him. So it really was in Bane's interest that we do this rather than mine. I was looking somewhat forward to this however, meet the parents, I think the contact with other people could be good for Bane. Tori at least didn't share her brother's apprehensions. This would be her first contact with other people since Bentley and even then she hadn't said a word to him.

All in all I wasn't too worried, as long as my parents acted like parents and not cops. Dad would do better than Mum, I predicted, although they were on different playing fields so it's an open court tonight.

I stepped up and knocked confidently. My dad opened the door almost instantly. It really wouldn't have surprised me if he had been waiting or looking out for me to come. He was dressed formally, not sure why, this is me we're talking about. My mother was hovering behind him, dressed similarly; I made a small mental note to dress more formally next time. There weren't any mushy words of 'how much I love you' or 'how much I've missed you' as I walked inside, just a smile and a nod from my dad and a sweet smile from my mum.

We're a family of cops and thieves, what are you going to do? There isn't much room for sentimentality when you're fighting for your life. I turned to see Bane frozen at the doorway. Oh great, he can fight almost practically to the death with Keegan but he can't walk through a door.

"Um… mum, dad, this is Bane… my roommate and his younger sister Tori…" I said and they both looked from me to him. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what they were thinking. Bane was good-looking I guess, it was a pretty natural assumption.

However he looked like a deer caught in the headlights right now. Finally Tori pushed him from behind and he stumbled in through the door. My dad took his hand shook it filmy; from the look on Bane's face you'd think it was some kind of tactical or something. I groaned inwardly, this was going to go well.

*

"Well that went well." I said as we walked towards the safehouse well past midnight.

"Well?!" Bane shrieked. "That couldn't have gone worse if Keegan had shown up." Surprisingly Tori, who was asleep on Bane's back didn't wake up.

"Well it wasn't a total disaster and I think that counts as going well." I told him exasperatedly.

"The only _way_ that could have gone well is if you had your eyes closed the whole time. And ear plugs. Maybe that way you wouldn't have heard me break that plate. And the only way you would have found out was if, while you were stumbling around blindfolded, you stepped on the pieces."

"That was an accident, they know that." I told him calmly, stifling my urge to giggle. "And my parents liked you, trust me."

"That's what you said when you convinced me to go on that suicide mission."

"Hey! Those are my parents you're talking about."

"I know" He shouted suddenly. "I'm sorry; I just really wanted that to go perfectly. But I just freaked out and everything went horribly."

I touched his shoulder gently. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. Wanna go rob a jewellery store tomorrow? Get your mind off things?"

Bane shook his head dismally. "I'm not in the mood to rob a jewellery store." I have to admit I was incredibly taken back by this- it just wasn't Bane behaviour. Then he smile slyly at me. "I want to rob a museum."

I smiled back. "I've had bad experiences with museums." I told him, though he already knew. There really wasn't much about me Bane didn't know. I wish I could say the same about him but he never told me stuff, and I would never force him, that's just the kind of considerate person I am. I wished he trusted me a bit more though.

"I know." He replied unconcerned. "But this is my reward for enduring that dinner, although your mum is an amazing cook. I've always liked hitting museums, it's so classic thief, and you know how I'm a sucker for the classics."

"Mmm," I replied absently. "It's about the only thing I know about you." I mumbled acidly.

"Excuse me?" Bane responded surprised like I was at my words. It must have been one of those lapses in concentration I get every now and then.

"You never tell me anything, it's been over five years and you've told me _nothing_ about you or Tori. I don't know where you've come from, what happened to your parents, why you're a thief, how you found me that day. Any of that stuff. And I never ask because whenever I ask anything about you, you just say you don't want to talk about it. It has nothing to do with trust, because I'd trust you with my life. It's just curiosity. Which is why I don't press the matter."

"So what do you want from me?" He still shouted.

"Something," I responded softly. "Anything, some kind of information that might make you make a bit more sense to me."

"Like what? Like the fact that cops killed my parents? That the night I'd found you I'd been watching you for months almost? That I've lied to you about my personal life so many times that the stuff you tell me about myself surprises me sometimes? That I love you, and have for too long to remember but I've always been too scared to tell you? That when I was fighting Keegan I didn't care if I lived or died as long as you got away? Does that help you make more sense of me Fly?"

He grabbed me and kissed me while I stood there too shocked to move. To quote a movie that I don't remember the name of 'well that was unexpected'. And yet in a way it wasn't. It was so predictable that no one would have seen it coming. He stopped and just looked at me, then walked away, Tori still asleep on his back.

I stood there too unsure of what to do. He was angry at me but he loved me? That made sense. Then what did I feel? How did I feel about him? I don't know, as always I'm totally at a loss of anything in a situation like this.

Actually I wasn't… there was one thing I did know. That I've known for ages.

I loved him back.

**I really didn't want the story to turn out to be a mushy love story, but I'm really not all that in control when I write. Whatever.**

2


	19. Chapter 19 Stupid Love

Fly Cooper

Chapter 19 Stupid Love

I watched him walking away, the night casting long shadows on the road and on him. I was still frozen where I stood, unsure what to do. That kiss... had been unexpected to say the least. "Bane..." The words left my lips softly as I sank back slowly, my arms coming up to gently hold my body. It was a warm night, and I felt the slight breeze blowing at my fur as I turned and walked in the other direction. I needed time away, time to think. It was too strange. Bane had always been the one to listen to my problems.

He wasn't supposed to be the cause of them. The streets were rather quiet for this time of night, and empty. Well... not entirely empty. "Dad, I know you're there." I said softly, still walking along and keeping my eyes on the ground. I heard him drop softly to the ground.

"You've learnt too well." He said softly, striding up beside me and matching my stride. "Or am I just losing my touch?" He gave me a smile which I didn't return. He sighed and wrapped his arm around me, giving me a gentle squeeze. "I know I'm not all that good with this kind of stuff Fly, but did you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged slightly and kind of shook my head, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "I don't know exactly what to talk about." I muttered softly, my eyes still cast downwards. "I don't understand why he's so mad. I didn't do anything..."

"He cares about you a lot." Sly responded casually. "That probably causes him to worry about you a lot too. Sometimes fear... translates to anger. You should know that by now. Just think about how your mother used to react."

I paused slightly. He had a good point there. I hadn't really thought about it like that before but, strangely, it made a lot of sense. "Speaking of mum," I brought up, looking to him with a smile. "I think we really need to talk about her new apprentice."

_**Bane's POV**_

It was the next morning and she still wasn't back. Bane sighed softly, his head rested in his hands. "You look awful." Tori said casually as she walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the computer, logging on and the sound of keys being tapped rapidly filled the room.

"Gee, thanks. Your concern is overwhelming." I responded before flopping back onto the couch and letting out a sigh. _I shouldn't have yelled at her._ I thought as I stared up at the ceiling, worry for Fly's safety still plaguing my mind. _She shouldn't have been so reckless. But then again... hadn't I been just as reckless taking on Keegan?_ I groaned loudly and grasped at my face. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" I groaned loudly, to little response from my sister. "Seriously Tori, stop it. If oyu show any more sympathy towards me you might just explode or something."

"Stop being a drama queen." She said absently, still clicking away. "I'm trying to sort out tonight for you and Fly."

I sat up quickly and looked at her, giving her a strange look. "You heard us?" I asked, giving her a look.

She nodded casually. "You were shouting enough. By the way, that was probably the most unromantic kiss in the history of ever."

"And what do you know about romance?" I asked, turning and raising an eyebrow at her, which I assume she missed due to the fact that she wasn't looking at me.

"As much as I can know from movies and bad soap operas." She shrugged in response. "Enough to know that you did it all wrong. It's supposed to be sweet, romantic. You practically attacked her face and that only works when it's passionate... yours was just angry."

"I'm taking relationship advice from a thirteen year old." He sighed softly. Ignoring the fact that Fly had only been thirteen when he'd met her.

_**Fly's POV**_

It was close to noon the next day when I finally got to the safehouse. I let myself in and stopped once I saw Bane and Tori in the main room. Giving them both a happy, if not slightly forced smile. "I brought Mexican." I said, holding up the plastic bags. Bane smiled and got up off the couch, moving to help me set out the food. There was a kind of awkward yet understood silence between us, as if we were both too scared to bring up last night.

Tori finally left her computer to come eat, helping herself to a large enchilada. "So are you still up for that museum tonight Fly?" She asked casually as she sat back, spilling sauce down her shirt with the first bite. "It's all organised if you and Bane are up for it."

I looked to him for a time and nodded slightly, giving him a small smile. "I'm right if you are."

He smiled in return and then turned his attention back to his food. "You know how I love the classics." He said in a soft voice, but I could easily pick up the small joy hidden behind his attempt to sound cool. It was just how Bane was, he always liked to seem like he was in control. Maybe that was why he had disliked being so out of control the other night. However, like she was used to by now, she mentioned nothing. Bane had always been secretive, maybe that was how he'd always be. But that was just who he was and she accepted him for that.

"So, where are we hitting then?" I asked eventually after finishing off a serving of nachos.

Tori quickly swallowed the food she had in her mouth and pointed at the table slightly, trying to indicate that she was trying to talk. "Um..." She swallowed again and then managed to get a full sentence out. "Just a small place, nothing overly exciting. Don't worry, I'll run you through it."

"As usual." I responded with a smirk as I stood and walked over to a door. "I'm gonna get some rest then okay? I'm kind of tired and I don't want to be too sleepy tonight. Wake me about an hour before we go alright?"

_**Tori's POV**_

I nodded again and bid Fly a good night... evening I suppose technically as she disappeared through the door. Bane stood after her and took most of the leftovers from lunch and put them either in the fridge or the bin before he began walking towards the bedrooms as well, stretching out and yawning loudly.

"Um, excuse me!" I demanded sharply, stopping him in his tracks. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

He looked at me cluelessly and pointed towards the door to the bedroom. "To sleep? I don't want to be exhausted tonight either." He said, still sounding confused.

"Not yet you're not." I replied matter-of-factly. _Seriously what would you do without me?_ Bane still looked clueless as he slowly walked away from the door and sat down beside me. "You really don't remember what today is, do you?"

"The fifth?" Bane responded bluntly.

I reached across and watched him in the back of the head. "No. Well... yes, but no. Seriously you are so clueless sometimes. So just sit and listen okay, there are some things I need you to do tonight." I said, turning to glance over at Fly's room and lowering my voice slightly as I began explaining to my brother what he needed to do. It only took about an hour or so, but we were both more than ready for bed by the time it was over and we retired to our rooms to get some, in my opinion, well deserved rest.

6


	20. Chapter 20 Full Circle

Fly Cooper

Chapter 20 Full Circle

I don't know if I will ever tell my Mother what I really do. Maybe the day dad tells her about his memory. But she's proud of me, regardless; even though I guard what I do and who I really am it doesn't matter. That's what life should be all about, being thankful for what you have because it may not always be there for you. A while ago I almost lost Bane, and that had scared me. It had scared me because I realised how deeply I cared for him. But, and there is a but here, is the love I realised I feel for him the love of a romantic interest? Or the love of a brother that I had always seen him as?

That question had been bugging me for some time now, plaguing my mind as I slept, while I ate, every second. This kind of nagging question that refused to go away until it was answered. The answer was simple I suppose, kind of. Had I liked the kiss? How had it made me feel? Weird. It had been... well not how I expected kisses were supposed to go-

_ "Fly!"_

I jumped and clutched at my ear. "OW! Tori I'm pretty sure you just burst my eardrum!" I complained, rubbing my ear and shaking my head slightly.

_ "Well you've been sitting there for like ten minutes now! Get your tail moving!"_

I sighed softly but as I was told. She was right, I had probably been sitting up in that tree for a good ten minutes now. Shifting slightly I gave one final scan of the ground and jumped down onto the high wall surrounding the museum ground, landing on one of the poles they put up to support the razor wire before quickly jumping down onto the soft grass and quickly popping up and running across to the wall, gazing up. It was only three stories or so high, nothing too difficult.

_ "You're going for the second story window on the west side, it'll have the most direct route to where you need to go. No rooftop air vents I'm afraid."_

I nodded slightly and quickly began moving around the building towards the west side. I didn't mind so much that there weren't air vents anymore. I learnt a long time ago that they're very dirty and I tended to leave too much evidence when I had to use them. I followed Tori's direction and eventually managed to open the window, letting myself in and making my way down the hallway. "No guards?" I asked casually, checking around the corner before continuing on.

_"Not really. They've got amazing security camera here. There's just a couple of guys in a room watching the footage."_ I paused for a moment and looked around worriedly until Tori spoke again. "_Don't worry, I've already looped the feed, you're fine."_ She scoffed over the ear piece. _"As if I'd do that to you. Geeze Fly, have a bit more faith in me."_

Eventually Tori directed me to a room where I guessed that one of the four large cases in the centre of the room was my target. I approached slowly, running my hand lightly across the glassed surface. "Any alarms Tori? Touch? Heat? Weight?" I waited for a few seconds, but to no reply. "Tori?" I turned slightly and, in the reflection of the glass case, I saw a shadow behind me. Half turned I made a move to duck but he was too quick and suddenly had me in a tight bear hug.

Panic flooded my system as my mind instantly turned to Keegan. He hadn't been killed today and, for a moment, I thought that it would end up being my undoing. "Miss me?" The familiar voice asked as I was let go and I jumped back, looking in alarm to Bane who was standing behind me.

"You scared me half to death!" I hissed angrily, turning in a slight huff and crossing my arms angrily.

"Aww, come on Fly. You know you love me." The boy winked, causing me to flinch.

I walked past him to the case once more and quickly picked the lock, however it was only when I went to take the necklace closest to me that I paused and looked at the case for a long time, unsure what I was exactly looking at. Words. The jewellery had been arranged to form words, kind of crude words but definitely words. 'Happy Aniversry'. "You spelt anniversary wrong." I said as I turned to look at Bane, who just shrugged slightly in response.

"I was running out of jewels." He said casually. "You know... most girls would have been overwhelmed with happiness by this."

"No, no. I appreciate it Bane, really." He wasn't incorrect either, this was the anniversary of the date we'd first night. It had always been kind of a bittersweet memory though, because it also marked the day her father had ultimately betrayed her. I looked down until Bane cleared his throat but when I looked back up I flinched back slightly. "Bane... what are you-"

"Don't worry, it's not entirely what it looks like." He said from his kneeling position as he held out a small box to me.

"It looks like you're proposing." I said critically.

He shrugged slightly and then shook his head. "Kind of. Yes and no. Look, just listen okay. This isn't a proposal, yet. It's um... it's a promise. You mean a lot to me Fly, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you anymore. Really. And... if you feel the same then great. But, if not, then I want to make you a promise that I will always be there to protect you from the bad things in life. To make you smile when you're sad or to be someone you can shout at when you're mad. I'm not asking you to marry me, because I'm pretty sure it's not what you want. Of course, some day you may want that but, for now, I'm content with just being you friend."

He looked up at me and slowly stood, walking over to me and gently taking my hand and placing the ring on my finger. For a long while I stood there, looking up at the boy before me. This was never a side of Bane I'd seen before, this kind of tender side. I'd sometimes see the protective side but it was usually so masked in anger that it was hard to appreciate. But this... his eyes turned to look at me, the grey orbs tender and very much concerned as they searched my own. I wasn't sure exactly what happened next, except that his eyes closed, so did mine and the next thing I felt was his lips brushing gently against my own.

The moment seemed over too soon and he backed away slowly, that same casual smirk appearing on his face. "Come on, we better get out of here." He said as he turned to look towards the door and looked out door into the hall.

I nodded slowly, still in a slight daze as I turned and collected the jewels that had been in the cases and carefully stored them into my pack and followed after Bane hurriedly.

Twenty two years ago my father faked amnesia. Twenty one years ago my father married my mother. Twenty years ago I was born. Seven years ago I thought my whole world had come to an end. That night I unknowingly met the love of my life. Present day I'm about to take position of a cruise ship; his wedding present to me. Tomorrow is the unknown but right now I feel like I can take on anything.

The End.

6


End file.
